Divine Essence
by JrOeKnEeRe
Summary: Gold rained from the heavenly skies as the Gods celebrated the birth of their newest creation. They raised their whine high, knowing their future problems would be saved. Of course, I knew nothing of this then and now. PerseusxOC
1. Creation

**.**

**Divine Essence**

Clash of the Titans

Perseus

**1**

**Preface**

**Creation**

The grotesque scavengers flew above the abyss, teasing each other with lone spirits dangling from their sharp teeth. The screams of the decaying ghosts soothed the Underworld with its own lullaby. I sat on the marble balcony, numb to their screeches.

This place brings nothing but pain and suffering. But it was never supposed to become a prison.

Seven thousand years past, the Gods and Goddesses were enclosed together in the room of balance and supremacy. A crucial meeting to discuss the increase of demi-gods in the mortal world. They were becoming an even bigger havoc than predicted. Disobeying their makers which only made the Gods even more aware of the future. They knew it would turn to something else entirely, something not just of their defiance but of a more threatening splice. Nothing to do with those of divinity but those of mortality. They needed a solution and soon found the answer.

A mortal, specifically a mortal woman.

The Gods brought her to Olympus to begin everything. Io of Epirus, her twenty-fifth year forever frozen. She was the only one who could pursue the task for she was cursed. To be forever ageless, to watch her loved ones pass with decay. An immortal mortal.

The Gods joined hands as she stood to the side. Recovering and observing.

All but Zeus. His presence was needed amongst the guards, fighting to keep Hades out. It was crucial he was unaware of their intentions. Nonetheless, he discovered of the meeting but not of the context.

The ceremony continued as their armor grew brighter and brighter. Blinding the world below for just a moment, everything ceased, silent and still. Above, in Olympus, there was only light of extreme beauty collecting together in the one small area, forming the body, perfecting and sculpting. And there, they released each other and bestowed upon their creation. Something that has never been done. The Gods now shared one child, a daughter.

Io gazed upon her, not far from her stable age. Naked and pure. Complete maturity yet held a delayed intellect. She didn't know who or what she was.

"She's beautiful," Aphrodite smiled.

"Our child would be nothing less," Hermes corrected her.

Aphrodite held out her hands. the others following her lead. Black energy emitted and struck her new soul which could only embrace the nourishment with complete absorption.

They let go as soon as her virgin sight observed Olympus in a hazed cover.

"A name of such vision-" Athena began forming silk droplets from the fountain of angelic frost.

"Wait sister, we should decide together," Ares stepped down to observe more.

Io followed, dismayed and curious. She was drawn.

"Yes, we should finish her before we decide on something as important as a name. Come woman," Aphrodite motioned for Io to complete her steps. To stand in the middle of the Gods. She nearly stayed where she was. "Your curse is not just of cruel tendencies, it is a gift. You will not age, you will watch your family fade, but you will always have this child here. We've made her for a fate of definitive importance. A fate you will help her fulfill. Give me your hand," she took her dainty hand without waiting.

A silver arrow appeared in which she slashed her palm. Io could do nothing but endure the sharp intake. But she was not watching the exposing blood, she was fixated on the girl as Athena gently lifted her to her feet, draping the finished silk material over her shoulders. The material traveled across her body until it formed a dress of silver jewels. Silk diamonds. Athena then took her hand and held it out to Aphrodite who encouraged a smile before dragging the sharp blade across her palm.

Poseidon stepped down as well, his scepter by his side. Aphrodite moved aside as he took her place. Taking Io's hand and pressing both theirs together. Their blood entered through, crawling deeper and deeper until inflamed. "Now you will never be alone for you will always have family within her. She is your sister, Io. And with this gift we have given, you will do all that we command," he let their hands drop. "Hermes will return you to the mortal world," he finished, stepping back to his place. A familiar desire still lingering within the God, Io kept herself steady.

She didn't move, she wanted to stay. No matter the age of bond, they both stood before each other. Neither wanting to separate.

"Do not disobey us Io. You will meet your sister again when it is time. Go."

Hermes gathered her pale shoulders, guiding her away. "Do not worry child, the connection is made to never fade. You will understand," he whispered before collecting her into his arms. "All in good time," and flew both of them from the heavens.

Athena grabbed onto the girl's hair and began playing with its strands. She took no notice for she was stuck on their descending forms. "You did well on her hair Aphrodite. Although, I must say it appears to take on a certain shine only one such as yourself could create."

Aphrodite smiled proudly and joined the adoration. Twirling her waves through every finger, enjoying the texture. "Yes, I had to contain the desire of making her with golden locks. But this color suits her with more of a perfected touch. Dark, beautiful, luminous waves of chocolate ripples."

"A name?"

"Ah yes. Shall we wait for Zeus?"

"No, he is too preoccupied with Hades."

"We should combine our names somehow. Letters, syllables, meanings."

All were so absorbed, none could hear the growing struggle just beyond the gates of citadel.

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ !~ !

Author's Note:

_This story has posters. They're all on my profile and awaiting your eyes =) There's also a Trailer/Tribute, but it may be best to wait til Chapter 20 or so before you watch it. No spoilers or anything that big...it'll just be more enjoyable since it's more of a tribute than a trailer :)_

_This gets so much more in depth, more entertaining and more romantic. And will continue in doing so until I've completed it._


	2. Hidden Motion

**.**

**2**

**Hidden Motion**

Gold rained from the heavenly skies as the Gods celebrated the birth of their newest creation. They raised their whines high, knowing their future problems would be saved. Of course, the creation knew nothing about this then and now.

"Rosephina!"

Ares flew to her. She nearly fell into a soft cloud. A cloud which only the purest divine could walk upon. He picked her from its chilling closeness and carried her back to the celebration. "We must remember she is no older than a day. Yes, her body is deceiving, but it takes time for her intellectual maturity to come forth. Someone must be watching her at all times."

"I shall uphold that!" a raspy, broken voice boomed.

Hades, God of the Underworld, saw her then with desire and wonder. An unnerving realization came as he looked deeper, a similarity of each God within her. "No," he grooved his head, black teeth showing in a weak smile. "You've finally made one-"

Lightning bolts interrupted. Zeus stood tall, splattered substances dripping along his armor. "Hades!"

But it was too late. He had already transformed into the black smoke and flew straight for her. Faster than they could react she was gone. The Gods could do nothing. They were unable of entering his territory. He took her from her mothers and fathers, down to the dark, dauntless, endless Underworld. Where he made her his Queen.

It was not until a few hundred years past that she learned who she was. Hades never spoke of her destiny, why she was created. She has a purpose but no knowledge as to what it is.

_**. . .**_

Hades is all I've known and just for this reason, I despised him. We were never meant to know one other let alone be as we are. There was something out there, something far from this place waiting to break us apart. Something I would never have a chance to know, until now.

"For thousands of years, they've tried to bring you back to them. With threats and constant begging. And now! Now, they are planning and conspiring something far more greater. It is in relation to you, yet even the many eyes I hold above say nothing of this." He charged into the dimmed quarters, only lit by the few lanterns in the high chandelier. "Come Rosephina, we must interrupt this insult made upon us," he held out his hand.

The sulfuric gown flowed rapidly behind. I ran to him and grabbed tight. The smoke entered, awaiting Olympus to appear. He wouldn't bring me to them so easily. He wouldn't make such a fault as this. Than why?

We met the lovely marble. Hades kept the grip discreetly but with a cautious strength. The same hand which the haunting scar sliced. There was no memory as to how it came to be or what it meant. But in this very room, amongst these very gods, it throbbed.

Voices lifted high. "Hello brother."

"You've brought her back to us?" Zeus breathed.

He tightened more. "No, this very look in your wise eye has created such grand assumptions, such hopeless fields. I have brought my wife for a cause I find best to keep from you."

Zeus looked upon the other Gods, something hidden flowing throughout their minds. He began slowly. "I am glad you're here. We were speaking about my children. Our nightmare has come true. They have stopped praying, destroyed our statues and ceased all respect for us." Hades showed interest almost instantly. He crept closer to Zeus, releasing his possession.

Within moments, Poseidon stepped along with a knowing smile. "You're just as perfect as we remember." With Zeus distracting Hades, the following divine had stepped down and gathered close.

"Get ready Poseidon."

Someone brushed the ends of my hair. A gesture I once knew. And did know.

"Mother?" I knew her face. I knew all of them, Aphrodite, the one responsible for the texture, shine and softness of each strand.

"You must be brave Rosephina. Your father will care for you."

Poseidon did so, pulling me deeper into his arms.

"I do not understand," I looked to Hades in the slim view between Ares and Athena.

Athena blocked him out. "To your destiny my child, your destiny."

Water swept over every bone, skin, hair, eye, everything as the God of Sea took us through the sky. There was no direction or sense of where. Up or down? One has no feeling whether it be smoke, water, ice or even fire.

It ceased.

Poseidon's outline, still in water form, said. "Don't move," a steep cliff reached far along our backside.

"Where is this?"

We were flesh again.

My dress, made from ashes of the castle's grated dust, rubbed against cleansed skin. Not an ounce of moisture was left, the ocean beneath our feet. But a rumbling sound of cracking stone broke from above.

The statue of Zeus fell from the cliff as mortal soldiers cheered. Poseidon kept a protective barrier, the water collided against it. "The war has begun," he sighed in annoyance. "Rosephina, do you see that boat there?" he pointed his scepter towards a small fishing boat with a drenched family aboard.

"Yes."

"Then this is where I leave you my child. We will always be watching. You will always-" he gravely stared upon the ocean, cringing as though there were something disturbing in the quiet waters. There was. The guardians of torture appeared from the water, flying for the soldiers, and attacked them. Throwing them into the ocean, biting off their heads.

"I can't be seen!"

But the god shushed this fear, lifting the barrier higher.

"You won't."

In this exact moment, the guardians flew into one giant pile, with Hades appearing from their decadent bodies. He observed their work, but does not smile. Something was on his mind to the point of nothing satisfying him.

Poseidon wrapped his strong arm around and pulled as he watched Hades with a close and precarious eye. "What is he doing?"

He turned to face the small boat. Pausing for a moment, his back turned to us. But then transformed into the dreaded smoke and plunged straight into the family. Poseidon jerked in pain. The plan has changed. "You must go help them!" he sharply whispered. "Especially the young man by the name of Perseus-"

"But he is still there, he will take me back to the Underworld-"

"He is gone."

The empty sea silenced such a concern. He was gone, nothing but white water and crumbled remnants from the boat.

"Now go."

"I have never experienced the ocean before."

He smiled. "You are my daughter. The sea is a part of you. Go my child."

There was no chance to breathe, Poseidon had waved his hand and following, the water struck forward and plunged straight into the sea. Guiding towards the sinking ship. Bubbles twirled around as the water tunneled faster and faster until slowing down to the point of my moving no further.

The hidden waves met an even steady motion. Blinking vigorously, trying to force the water into familiarity. The sinking boat came into focus. But as quickly as it came, the faster I saw him, trying to pry the boat's floor apart.

Perseus.

As if I knew how from the beginning, I moved one arm after the other. Swimming towards the struggling man as if I had no choice but to move in his direction.


	3. Damaged Screams

**.**

**3**

**Damaged Screams**

The path he's moving towards is the same as mine. From the moment the first breath was given, I had already begun to feel him. The Gods planned everything with supremacy and concise strategies. We were a few feet away, in the depths of the ocean and all it took was one single glimpse of him and it began.

Perseus pounded, clawing with worn nails. He was strong, sculptured, built for something bigger than he knows. His frantic movements clung onto one purpose: to save his family. Even if Hades furthered their destined death, it was going to happen whether he pushed it or not. He must endure this grief before something of extreme importance begins. Of what importance, I knew nothing of except I was a part of it.

I swam faster.

Reaching the ship without any struggle, he quickened pace but seemed to slow in the filling of his soul. He needed to, at the very least, touch them for a final goodbye.

I grabbed the same wood, dug between each piece. He jerked back in the slightest but couldn't falter with so little time left. With both our strengths now, a small opening revealed. Following, a hand sprung forward and clasped onto whoever was near. Perseus met his grasp. Bubbles erupted, his pleas inside the quarantined air. The message was sadly received as he shouts. "Go!" Perseus shook no, yelling in anguish.

His father's strength soon dissipated. I gently touched his chest then, his lungs were losing their patience in the watery depths. Nothing else had to be done. I had already given him more oxygen just by doing so but he needed to leave. Pain and dismay filled his gaze, he took one last look upon his family and headed towards the surface. He reached it and climbed onto drifting debris.

Fists were shaking in sorrow, a dim light appeared around each. I brought them up to my lips and kissed softly. They shined brighter. Slowing releasing the tension, the light traveled down to the family and surrounded them until I spread my fingers out completely. This family died from a god's blind revenge against humanity. Their souls were not to be damned by this. They deserved entrance into Elysium. Hades will have no choice but to let his winning souls pass from his territory. And with no knowledge of such involvement, he shan't reverse it.

The deed was done yet their bodies would remain here, rotting amongst these creatures, without a proper burial. I left. Swimming in his old path. The water clouded his helpless screams, they increased in volume as warm air gathered around. Lungs readjusted to the oxygen the moment the surface broke. The floating driftwood was near. But he needed the debris in its entirety. Such pain must be unbearable, unimaginable.

Yet I needed to drift with him so as not to separate. I grasped the board and rest into the tilted wood. Waves rocked us side to side, matching the need for comfort. He roared with a final howl before throwing his arms upon his sides. Just missing my own. A small shrill escaped though and was shadowed by the closeness of his movement.

He jerked into awareness, somewhat embarrassed, full of sadness. "Who are you?" he wiped stranded tears with wet hands. I grasped the board tighter and pulled up, leaving legs and dress still dangling below. "Answer me!"

"Rosephina."

Another slide. He neared the edge.

"Stay there. Why were you helping me?"

Pain left a thick stain from his voice and gathered around my own. A small, unexpected choke came with silent struggle. He merely watched, confused and silent. The pressure eased. "Because you needed to touch them. To say goodbye to your family."

"Who are you? You're not-"

"I'm here to help Perseus."

"How do you know me?" rubbing his temple, squinting in torment.

"This is too much-"

"Don't tell me what's too much! My entire family is dead!"

He's losing it.

"Perseus-"

"No no, I can't- No," his voice faded, vision rolled back and forth upon the tip of his lids.

"Perseus!"

He fell.

As if attached, I moved with him to the other side, slid over the edge and jumped into the water. Stopping his buoyancy from drifting further. But I didn't touch nor grab him; the water did. I just held out my hand and the water obeyed the purpose, and gently placed him back. Then it returned and does the same. Placing me next to his side. His chest rose slowly but with an unsteady fall. His heart felt so strong yet so damaged.

And it happened. The memories, the fear, the pain, the love. The connection grew into his sorrow, his heartache, his family, his life.

The waves passed softly. The sudden rush of him seemed to enlighten and weaken the same. Still, there's hope for him not to be going through this, a life such as mine should not be witnessed by another. Especially him. Not now.

They know I'm with him. Poseidon blessed the horizon with a peaceful tide. The short seams of the dress flowed beautifully with the water but it held a bothersome hover. It was not made for traveling or warfare.

"Rosephina," a voice followed the sky, looking over the clouds. "Here," the lowest one. A face appeared from the precipitant white to the enchanting Athena.

"There's not much time my dear. Hades is speaking to Zeus and they have yet to realize I left. Zeus has agreed to let Hades onto the mortal world and I am here to warn you of this. But do not worry, we did not send you to Perseus to be taken away from him so suddenly. I have made you a dress, Rosephina. It is specifically made for you and will help you with the journey at hand. Your thoughts can then be freed of such bother," she looked upon Perseus for an instant before saying. "Now hold out your arms."

I did so. And a cloud, almost near pink yet pure white, fell from the skies and into my arms. From there an intricate white, close to silver dress formed with light blue lightning bolts along the side seams. One on each side. But it did not stay in observation for long, it molded into the tattered dress and replaced it. Reaching somewhat above the knees.

"I know you are not a child of Zeus but he wanted you to bear his sign. He loves you just as we do. I must go. Look to the horizon," her voice faded along with her silhouette before a brown belt formed across my waist.

"Captain, look!" another voice exclaimed, a mortal voice. A ship with an unfamiliar flag bearing the strange _A_ towered over rugged soldiers. Men piled to the side.

"Bring them aboard!" someone shout. "We shall bring them to Argos!"


	4. Lost Breaths

**.**

**4**

**Lost Breaths**

Dirt, sweat and war were smeared across each soldier's face. They had returned from battle but were unhappy for their mission. Something held their spirits, unsureness.

"And what of the woman?"

"We're cautious. She merely remains behind that man and holds him as if we were to pluck him away. She's a beauty though, aye?"

"Yes. But she is not of your likeness."

"What do you mean?"

"You like yellow heads."

"Suits how much you know me."

"Soldiers!"

They stood tall and stern as their captain, with the same dirt ridden face, appeared. "Stop bickering and help the other men prepare for arrival. We'll be entering through the gates," they dispersed to their duties. Leaving him to look for the source of his men's distractions.

The ends of damp locks dangled below, providing slim shade, his gaze begun to open yet closed instantly from the sun's blind attempt. But the shade reached him further as he stared silently into the ship's flag. Not speaking nor moving but blinking into focus. Licking his dried lips, trying to force them into words. He jumped slightly but relaxed into numbness.

He leaned back against my shoulder, somewhat unaware of who held him yet he could not care.

"Hey," the captain waved his hand. "Why were you adrift?"

Perseus moved, pushing himself up, holding his head in dizziness. I steadied his backside in case of a fall but his strength was enough. The captain moved to the side. "You alright?" he looked to Perseus, avoiding my own timid response.

He merely nodded.

"I need for you to tell me what happened. If you remain silent, I must hand you over to the palace. I will have no control as to what they shall do with you." No response came, from either. He returned to his crew suddenly, knowing there was to be no voice.

Perseus moved to the railing, glancing in brevity but I was looking elsewhere.

The closer the ship moved to the dock, the faster the uneasiness came. I had never experienced so much of mortality, let alone an entire city full of such inhabitants. "Hey," Perseus coarse, unbalanced voice brought a gaze upon him. Yet the same amount of attention still focused on the bustling city. "You and I- we're not done talking."

His face showed no emotions, no hint as to what he truly meant. The ship knocked against the docks. The soldiers anxiously shuffled, waiting for the gates to be lowered.

"Stand up," one commanded. Perseus grabbed the railing and did so. "You too," he growled, ready to kick obedience. Before he could lower his foot, Perseus stood between and offered his hand.

I slid mine softly into his as he grasped hard and pulled up. Within the moment of our bodies colliding, a tremor cracked through and closed sharply. The ship's gate slammed onto the dock, hiding the struggle from the soldiers around. The guard behind nudged Perseus to move, the valve opened and returned to its steady expansion.

He stepped forward, pushing me from its paralysis. "What was that?" he lowered the question in urgency.

How could I answer when I was far from capable of understanding what I had just experienced? Either it was Perseus who caused the unsteady breathing or something else.

"You're holding up the line woman," Perseus glanced over his shoulder, keeping his anger at bay. Speeding up my movements all the same.

We're guided off the ship and into the docks. First step on land, first step towards mortals, first everything. It was as though I was a newborn again.

"Keep moving."

Every muscle, arm, hand and fear shook composedly. Perseus watched from a close distance, still with his arms bearing a gesture I could not see. Could he see? Yes. He could see everything. I was frightened.

The townspeople watched curiously and almost frighteningly as the soldiers passed. They had witnessed their departure but did not see the same number within our arrival. We walked along the path while the soldiers stopped and looked over their home with remorseful eyes.

"Where do you think the others are?" someone whispered, stretching his neck above the crowds.

"Can you not tell? We're the only ones left."

"What? All those men?"

Perseus let go and walked to a chest next to a bundle of rope. Staring to the ground with all feeling dispersed from his expressions except complete dismay.

The soil crumbled beneath Athena's intricate boots, the white ribbons twirling around my ankles. Perseus leaned forward, elbows digging into his knees. A chance for him to think. I wanted to sit with him, to be near but a tug on on my arm faltered it.

"Excuse me," a small voice rung. The source twinkled innocently as a little girl with a vivid red braid along one shoulder. She smiled, widening her lovely blue stare, pulling on my hand once more time to express her need for me to kneel before her. Grazing my hand across the bottom seams of the dress to avoid any exposure, I did so.

She leaned closer. "Be weary of your sign," pecked my cheek and ran away, swerving the people by inches. So fast, so small.

I had no sign to be weary of?

Standing now, I wandered to where Perseus remained while one of the guards whispered something to the other. Had no one seen the girl? He nodded his tinned head and lift his foot to kick Perseus' leg. Faster however, I reached out, grabbed his booted foot and pushed him into the supplies stocked along the street. The soldiers sprung into their fighting stance, pointing their spears. Had I done such a move?

The one on the ground whipped off his helmet and charged forward but his captain held his hand. "You will not attack this woman," he sternly ordered. The soldier slapped the captain away yet followed the command.

I didn't notice the stance I bore in front of Perseus until he grabbed onto it, jerking us away from the furious man. "Do not anger them," he whispered as the captain shout to his men. We walked forward as he passed us in determination.

The adrenaline faded. "Why did you do that?" the captain asked as we walked through the beginning of the city.

No answer.

He moved ahead of the group, brushing past his crew in frustration. Perseus leaned closer, edging his mouth. "Why?"

"Enough has been done to you."

He kept his sights leveled with nothing more to say. Had this been the reason for my bold move? Even I could not say. I watched his reaction and soon regretted using such a harsh tone. I grabbed his arm softly and surely. "I'm sorry Perseus, I did not mean to sound that way." He simply nodded, returned his attention forward. But smoothly clasped our hands together in a tighter and more secure embrace. Sending the new and inconceivable affection straight through, traveling to my heart and embracing it the same way he was holding. Swirling around its muscles and entering through its body with electric bolts.

The breathing was lost. But this time, it was not only lost completely, a piercing sensation surfaced. Perseus responded with more care. "It's happening again," he almost seemed panicked, looking for something to help. "What is it?" his voice soon filled with concealed worry.

The bolts traveled faster, sending more into the heart's blood stream as Perseus used himself to support lost weight. "I need you to-" I bit harder, subsiding another scream.

"Yes?"

"Give me your hand," hastily, I thrust it against my chest. He could only allow it, pressing harder as if to help. And once again I knew what to do and how to do it. And almost instantaneously, the pain abated into nothing. The normal rhythm came and the sensation died down.

After feeling a few beats, he spoke. "Are you okay?"

I hardly knew. "Yes." But he didn't loosen our position even for the slightest obstacle.


	5. Struggling Revelations

**.**

**5**

**Struggling Revelation**

No one cared for his words. They took no notice because they knew he was for the Gods and for that he was made an outcast. I thought differently. His words spoke the truth but when he grazed his scrawny fingers across the side seams covering my hips, I trembled.

If it wasn't for Perseus slapping his possession away, he could have exposed everything. The man, with unkempt hair and white symbols painted, could have revealed myself to Argos and chaos would become great. They would have separated us where I would slowly crumble into the break of misery. Dramatic yet fearfully expected. The soldiers pushed the gaunt man further into a stack of bags, where he continued to yell in a frenzy.

"She wears the sign of Zeus! Do you not see? This is what I've been telling all of you. We must repent!" he shout in happiness, lunging back up only to be pushed down by the other soldiers. The townspeople soon walked their separate ways, mumbling to themselves about their own problems.

The words of the red haired girl, _the sign._ Zeus had personally slashed the lightning bolts upon the dress and one person had noticed. Fortunately, his lowered status dismissed the claims as meaningless statements.

Perseus still watched under his tiresome eye. He does not smile, does not speak, just waits for the doors to open. And beyond those doors lies the entrance into royalty, after everything though, we may not be ready.

The palace opened to reveal a crowd of Argonians dancing happily with their victorious music flowing vibrantly through the halls. We entered into the environment, both with our nerves overworked by this first encounter. They stopped us before the stairs just in front of the gray pool of water. The dancers stopped as well not a moment after we did and separated into different sections of the room and began again.

A few men moved to them, desired and erect, the dancers welcomed their return. I could use this. Perseus had been observing all and has continued in doing so, with little notice of my leaving. But the warrior I had knocked down took quick notice and was advancing forward. He positioned himself before the stairs. His arms crossed, daring movement.

"Rosephina," Perseus called, nodding his head back towards the direction I came. His voice penetrated, leaving nothing untouched.

The warrior smiled with my compliance, giving no satisfaction of what he hoped to bring forth. Fear. Perseus stayed where he was but had somehow collected us. "We need to stay together, alright?" I was somewhat, gone. "Rosephina?"

Does he not know what he has done? Let alone the general effect I felt when he neared? Hearing the name drip from his lips brought that same sensation but with less violence. Pure pleasure yet not sensual. I wanted to tell him what he did. But an interruption closed in. The princess of Argos waltzed towards us, determined, holding a vase filled with liquid. The guard who had followed her, his focus was mine. He seemed to know in advance what the action of the princess would be. She held the cup forward. "Drink." Perseus, not knowing how to react, obeyed with uncertainty. His fingers softly coming into contact with hers, wrapping around the cup.

The stern guard moved fast, having no other thoughts but to protect his princess, and lunged forward. He pushed Perseus with strength only the years of being a warrior could muster. He collided into the guards behind us. They just pushed him back to where he stood before.

I knew what the guard was going to do before he even did so but exposing anything I had in mind, to a room full of royals, whom despised the Gods and anyone who held similarities with them, was unwise. The guard's action was not life threatening and it was something Perseus could endure. With my fists breaking into pale sweat and thoughts shivering in pleas, I remained. The princess turned to her mother and father, bringing forth the subject of her beloved city and what they had yet to fully notice. Her mother, beauty radiating from her tanned skin, moved away from the throne. Her argument overpowering her daughter's.

Their voices were soon silenced as another occurrence came. A heaviness swept over in a tugging motion. Tugging in one direction, downwards. The center of the room. It wasn't as intense as I had thought it would be but nonetheless, I grabbed tight and searched for escape. He pulled away but I pulled back. Almost too hard as we nearly slammed hard into each other.

"What's wrong?" he was annoyed, yes but somewhat willing to keep close.

There. It could offer the proper concealment. He wanted to say more but a forceful push caused him backwards and against the tall statue, resembling Athena it seemed. None other, she granted us cover with her shadow. I molded around his bod, masking both from the new arrival's watchful eye. He breathed heavily, wanting to wrap his arms for a more comfortable stance but I stopped him. "No, you need to be completely hidden. Keep your arms by your sides."

Blue fire overpowered the reddened flames, wind brought the room in fiery, the people of Argos backed away in fear with their beloved soldiers unsteadily advancing forward with useless weapons.

"Why? Why must we hide?"

"He's here."

"Who? Let me see," he turned to the edge of the statue, grazing his nose against my cheek. Squinting upon the soldiers who were now being pulled into black smoke. The wind shifted more aggressively as the smoke turned into a tornado until the one behind the chaos emerged. Hades opened his lifeless gaze, blinking away debris. Just before he had done so, Perseus returned to our haven. Hades lingered over our concealment longer before facing the queen that had, unknowingly, brought him forth.

Perseus struggled beneath, clenching his teeth in anger. "Let me go," he almost growled. "He was the one," and pushed me into his place. But I dragged him back, softly scratching his skin as he struggled even more.

"You must stay hidden."

He fought more.

The crowd screamed as the god took the queen's ageless beauty and weakened their loved princess with his power. Just then, Perseus grabbed hard to my shoulders, swung us again and slammed me against the same position yet we were switched. He charged out into the open. And Hades, hovering above the pool, now noticed the enraged man's existence.

I slid to the floor. Left leg bent under while my right poked out from behind the statue. The strength to summon them back was far from capability.

Before it brought focus, however, a woman with pale skin and long brown hair, slid behind and dragged me away. She placed her finger to her lips, darkened gaze bore deep as though I were a lost child. "Rosephina. No no, please, it's alright. No fear," she peered deeper. "My god, you've not changed." She smiled but was not given the same in return. "Do not worry, you will not be alone when future events come forth," she nearly broke into heated tears before disappearing amongst the frightened crowd.

"A son of Zeus? Most intriguing."

Perseus stopped, taken aback by such a claim. But soon recovered. He screamed in hatred, charging towards the God. Though Hades sent him flying towards the wall with great speed and dissolved into the Underworld. Leaving enough time to stop Perseus from crashing into the concrete. I cried for him. And he stopped slightly before plummeting to the ground.

"Perseus?" now kneeling before him.

He looked straight past and towards the newly sent guards making their way towards us. "She's one of them!" someone shout. "They both are!" another yelled. We turned to each other, his stature already completely changed. His mouth was agape, his blue orbs were driving into mine as though it had not done so before and his hands shook.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he whispered as the guards picked him from the floor and pushed him through a shaded corridor. "Why didn't you tell me? Rosephina!"

The marble floor seemed frozen as I slid from tile to tile, chasing after them as fast as I could. But the same soldier, who had pushed Perseus away from the princess, caught the intention. "Calm down," he growled.

"Draco, take her to the dungeons along with him!" someone shout. He nodded briskly. There was no need to fight if he was doing so, to Perseus.

"Come," the soldier, called Draco, dragged us towards the same hall but turned to face the other guards first. "Watch over Andromeda and make sure she stays away from the dungeons." They acknowledged his request before disappearing into another hall. "I don't know what you are woman but whatever it is let's hope the Gods are watching over you."

**~θείοϛ~**

Hunched over, covering my abdomen from the sickening pain as if someone had struck hard. Draco was growing most impatient. This was the third time since we reached the dungeon's stairway. He no longer waited. He finished the remaining steps with me dangling in his arms. We were here. He was there. Perseus seemed to resemble the same agony I had withheld. The men holding him had prepared for another strike but Draco ordered them different. "Stop." They looked to their leader for instructions. Perseus breathed heavily but eased, spotting the heaving rhythm within my own chest.

"What did you do to her?"

Draco paused, guiding us further into the torture room. He set me upon bricks surrounding a fire pit, made for something other than keeping the room warm. The fire stirred slightly with Perseus following Draco until he stood before him.

"Why are you here? Who sent you?"

He shook no but the commander edged closer. Not stopping until his fist crashed into his stomach. I watched, still trying to bear control of breathing, cringing in anguish but felt no further pain. He was ready to strike again. I was not ready to watch again. This was the moment. I ran to them. "He does not know why!" Enough with this silence. Draco held his hand out to the two men, motioning for them to stop from reclaiming us.

Perseus moved from behind and stepped in direct view. The soldier, furious for the interrupting needed an answer. "How can he not know? How can you not know you are a demi-god?" He grabbed onto him with the other men following suit. They pushed and dragged him to the fire, leaning him closer to the brutal flames. Another guard took charge and blocked a path. But I took to my own actions by kicking him into the adjacent wall, sprinting forward, jumping high and landing in the pit. The flames then changed from the red to a cool blue. They let go. But Perseus had already been forcefully pushed in completely. His hands planted in the blue flames, no pain nor burning was inflicted. The soldiers stood by in awe. Perseus lifted his hands, moved them before his face, with wonder.

The King of Argos, Kepheus, entered the room in haste. "Stop this!" he ordered.

The flames extinguished themselves, no longer divine evidence. Perseus remained in place. I stepped into his side. Now they know.

"You can save my daughter. You have power, both of you do. Please, you must-"

"I do not have the power you speak of," Perseus waited until now but felt the anger grow even more. "The only knowledge I have is nothing more than yours."

"You are a son of the Chief Deity-"

"My father," he raised his voice, showing the rage behind it. "Was a great man, a man who was killed by a God. My entire family, everyone I loved, is dead because of the gods. I cannot save you."

"But Andromeda-"

"Will be fine," the princess entered the room with her maid lagging behind. "No one will die for me, it's not right. Let them go Father."

"No," he shout. "This woman," he pointed. "You've only seen half of what she can do. She will be the one. Speak woman."

My lips stayed bright and sealed.

"I said speak!"

"Leave her be," Andromeda was fearful and uncertain yet she was true to her kindness.

He lost the hope. "Take them away," and waved command in dismal.


	6. Let This Soul Remain

**.**

**6**

**Let This Soul Remain**

Not once had he looked away if only to blink or scratch his unburnt hands. "Answer my question. On the wood, on the ship, I asked one. Answer it," he slid his feet across the cold floor until they rest next to mine.

"Because I knew you would push away and keep me from helping you if you knew what I am, who I'm associated with. You may not know it yet Perseus but you will embark on a great quest and you need me," breathe again, slowly. He leaned against the wall as the same colors, that constantly watched over me, shut tightly.

"I also know that if we separate, you won't be as strong as you are now. And that goes the same for me. We have to be together," move closer to him, on the side, keep going. The side of my head rest softly against the brick, admiring his strong jawline. "I don't think I can handle being away from you. You're the only one who keeps my soul exactly where it needs to be."

He turned. Responding with his same gesture, I shut him away, not wanting to face the effect of such genuine and horribly truthful statements. But what I felt left it in contrast. He softly stroked his worn thumb in a smooth circular motion around my cheek. Staring as if forcing my lashes to rise to his. Undefeated, they did so.

"You say your soul cannot leave mine? That we must be together?" he leaned forward with a cloud haze shimmering within his pupils in a passionate manner. "I would not leave if you forced me away. The pain you've felt, the lost of breathing, I've experienced it all. I've only kept it hidden because I didn't understand it. Until now. Everything that has just poured from your lips has been the answer I've been searching for. Those same lips that call for me every second that I'm with you. The lips I've desperately felt the need to cling to with mine."

And they were dangerously close when a guard pounded on the thick, dungeon door. Opening, banging against the old walls with Draco behind. "You have a visitor but she only wishes to talk with the girl."

"She?" Perseus stood, I didn't want him to.

"Make it quick," he ignored the question. I stood as well but went no further.

He stepped aside to reveal the same woman who had saved me from Hades. She kindly stared upon Perseus before finding my own. Bringing her hands together and placing them against her mouth, tearful and lovely. Her long hair was pulled back, enhancing her pale skin. Only in this moment had I observed the similarity of our hair color. It held the same appearance, yet mine was lighter and contained more waves. But it felt so familiar.

"Who are you?"

She lowered her hands and dismissed Draco who grunted before leaving. "Not once have I forgotten your face. The slight shade of gold within those green colors, innocent lips, your curved nose, even the artistic arrangement of your thick waves. They've haunted me all these years. All the years that death has become a natural being that has taken everything from me, but I still had you."

"You-"

"May we talk alone?"

"No."

She nodded as if she understood why I said so. "My name is Io," she entered further. "And I believe you're my sister."

Perseus looked to and from, thinking this was another factor he had yet to unveil. But I no nothing of this woman. "I have none-" but I was confused with the hidden context. She held no lies nor trickery.

"Rosephina," she edged closer. "I was there when you were born, the Gods cut our hands and blended our blood together. They made you as they made me your sister," she snatched my hand and placed hers over. "Look."

The mysterious slash over my palm throbbed as our hands slightly touched. Ached with the same pain. Vision blurred. Images flashed in a hasty manner, all in chronological order: birth, surrounding gods and goddesses, this woman, Aphrodite dragging the knife across our palms, Hermes separating our bond and then Hades. Vision returned, Perseus' warm body was the first to feel.

"Io."

She nodded, finding what she's been waiting for: recognition."We're finally together, just like they promised," she smiled. "And I'm not only here for you, Rosephina. But Perseus as well. I've been in this world for a long time and during so, I've been keeping an eye on you. The god of flight told me when he brought me down from Olympus. That there was going to be a child, you Perseus, that I would need to watch over. And if I did so, I would be reunited with Rosephina," Io swiftly finished her sentence before the guard opened the door.

"That's enough. You must leave."

She didn't acknowledge him, merely pulled me into her arms and whispered. "I shall see you soon sister," she let go. "Perseus," he nodded in farewell.

She passed the guard closing the door to expand the night's darkness.

**αδελφή**

"Rise up!"

A voice boomed through the small room as Perseus and I lay asleep. Draco stood before us. Perseus with his arm dangled across my waist. I was already attentive, enjoying the feel of his touch for quite sometime yet didn't dare wake him. "Good, the King requests your presence in the training room. Come."

The halls were filled with frightened whispers being the day after the God's rage hit the throne room. Many of the witnesses passed with nothing but endless fear amongst themselves as the soldiers guided us through the palace. They reached the doors and opened them with King Kepheus pacing back and forth. He stopped as we entered and stood unsteadily by a stack of swords. "Welcome demi-gods," he solemnly exclaimed. Draco took us further in and positioned himself next to a few soldiers who were sharpening their weapons. "I must inform you of why I've sent for you. The god of the Underworld, Hades-"

"Will release the Kraken upon the city of Argos unless your daughter is sacrificed to the monster," Perseus interrupted. "We overheard your people whispering in the halls."

Kepheus painfully looked away, fidgeting with the handle of a sword. "I am weak," he admits. "I do not think I can convince you with force and I will not allow my soldiers to do so. I love my daughter and will respect her wishes."

In truth, I needed no further convincing. It was Perseus who needed it the most. I felt pity and protection for the kindhearted princess who had been doomed by her own mother's foolish mistake. "Your Majesty," I bowed in respect. He nodded in grant permission to walk forward. Perseus remained behind. "If it means anything on our behalf, we had no association with Hades coming. And we do not wish to harm-" The king silenced the rest.

"My Queen has yet to come out of her quarters. But when I was with her, she said that I needed to do whatever I could to save Andromeda's life and I promised her I would. Please, you must find a way to save her. I beg you," he grabbed my hand and knelt. Draco removed himself and dismissed the other soldiers for the King's dignity. "Please."

Perseus stepped before us, removing our grip and left the king in dismay. "No, wait," he weakly called. Draco blocked the path.

"Move," Perseus scowled.

"Turn around," Draco ordered.

"Perseus," I held him in revelation. "Do you not see what this is? This is the quest. This is our path, to save Argos-"

"Why?"

There was no response to such a question.

"I cannot help them and I won't risk your life for their own mistakes. I care not if you have extraordinary powers. A part of you is mortal and vulnerable. I have no power to protect you, no war tactics, no experience. Nothing. I've never been to battle-"

"There's no leaving this place unless we help," how was he aware of my mortal vulnerability? "You and I must take this together. You have power Perseus. This is what you've been waiting for. You could do nothing to Hades yesterday. This will allow the chance to prove yourself once again."

He knows, he wants to make the Gods remember. Remember the strength mortal men have, the wrath he will bring to them for making him suffer. This was his chance for revenge and to honor his family. Being locked forever in a prison would keep him from doing so.

"Fine," he looked to the King. "We will bring an end to your suffering and save your daughter. We will discover a way to kill the Kraken but we will need your army."

King Kepheus rose in happiness. "I thank you, my kingdom thanks you. You will lead a band of my soldiers on the quest. Draco, prepare a team of our best skilled warriors. Make ready the weapons, supplies, everything."

Draco retreated to the back room where the soldiers were training.

"And if what I have heard from your woman then she will help you as well. With two demi-gods on the side of men, nothing will stop us!"


	7. Two Gifts One Sword

**.**

**7**

**Two Gifts One Sword**

"I did nothing."

We ventured through the thick, dying woods. But he would remain bickering upon the issue and from the manner of Perseus, he was getting on his last nerve as well.

"You did something to provoke it. That thing hasn't flown since before my reign as captain, you were the last to hold it," Draco kept in stride.

The soldiers stayed a few feet behind but all were listening.

"Exactly, I did nothing but hold it."

He wanted to protest further but Perseus grabbed his arm. "Enough, just let it go." He jerked back, scowling before taking the lead. Perseus fell in step while I observed the sky.

"It's been following us since we left," he wanted to know as well. And I would tell him.

"I know why. The owl, his name is Bubo, he's a gift from Athena to her favorite champion during the time of Hercules and great monsters. I thought he would take no recognition by my touching him but he did and now he's following us. And from what I know, it's to protect us."

"How do you know this?"

"It's like when I touched you, everything about him entered my being. _But _I have a feeling it won't happen again. It's just you and him," I laughed thinking of the comparison, the first of such laughter since coming here. Perseus chuckled softly as well until he realized.

"I entered your _being _when you touched me?"

"Yes," Bubo circled, attentive and fully upon us.

The soldiers and I walked ahead but there was an emptiness. Perseus stood behind. They knocked against him to show their anger for his company. He took no notice. He was fixated.

"You have no idea how close you are to describing what I experienced when I first touched you. It was like you were reaching into my soul and taking a piece with. I lost something within you but it seemed you were already mine."

He didn't move from where he stood, neither did I. He swept it away.

"Well, seeing as though the half breeds are choosing to delay our journey, I say we make camp here," one of the oldest soldiers informed the rest as they all stop and look to us curiously. Perseus stepped forward but jerked back from his sandal strap snapping off. A young man threw him wrap to repair it. He said something before turning to me.

"Something wrong?" kindness within his manner.

I did nothing, still gazing upon Perseus as he worked on his sandal. He shook his shoulders and ran ahead to pick a spot to set his belongings. Movement in the trees caught focus. And there was Io, keeping her distance with a watchful eye. She smiled. Perseus stood and followed. He watched her until she disappeared behind the trees. There was comfort in knowing she was somewhere near. Before looking back to Perseus, he had already walked a distance.

"Perseus!" he turned, a pleasant expression upon his face.

"It's alright, I'll be back!" he shout, continuing through the dense trees.

Although he would return, it held an overwhelming burden. From the time I first entered the mortal world until now, I had been with him. Io was nowhere in sight as well. I felt like a child now, walking shyly towards the new camp surrounded by fire torches. All was wandering, making themselves comfortable by the fire pit.

"That's yours," one pointed out. "As well as his." I nodded gratefully and sat upon an extravagant fur blanket. "I'm Ixas," he held out his hand. I could only stare, unfamiliar with such a gesture. "I was the one who gave Perseus the wrap-"

"She knows who you are, Ixas. She just doesn't know what the hell you want her to do with your hand," the eldest one, to my left, explained. "It's called shaking," he slowed his voice as if I couldn't understand the language. The others snickered but stopped as Draco set more firewood into the pit. "Draco," he addressed. "Why do we have her with us? Besides her being one of_ them_. We should rid of her now, she'll just be a burden. Probably doesn't even know how to fight."

Draco acknowledged him but looked to me. He grabbed his sword lying against one of the cots. "Follow me." I stood and left the surveying men behind. There was no effect to them but it was nice to leave their assumptions behind. "Stand opposite me," he positioned himself in front, observing my belt and redoing the first position. "Where are your weapons?"

Their chuckling increased.

"I have none," I explained, hands resting by my side in a relaxed manner. He sighed before grabbing another sword. I stopped him. "There's no need."

"You wish to fight with no weapon? What will you have me-"

"You may use yours. Do not be afraid of what you don't understand," the fighting stance was set. He tilt his head, noting the unspoken lesson and smirked, nodding as he professionally swung the sword with precision.

The men moved fittingly, trying to catch a glimpse of this quarrel.

He raised his sword above. No movement from my own. Giving a small, unnecessary battle cry, he charged. As fast as his initial step, I grabbed onto the sword's handle, moved behind his struggling bod and kicked his backside, he stumbled forward. He caught himself though. The soldiers looked in question. He leaned against a tree, watching as if I would attack his weakness. But I remained, waiting for him. He gathered his dignity once more and ran in great speed. Before he could plunge his sword past his head, I kicked it from his grasp, grabbed onto his loose hand, used his weight to catapult in the air and landed his new position amongst the dirt and leaves with a quenching collision. I pressed my foot deep into his firm chest, his mouth agape and stiff as his previous lift.

"I'm not the one you should be teaching."

And there, Perseus entered the camp with a large fish newly killed in his arms. He set it above the fire and noticed insightful eyes. "What?" They were staring. He looked to their gestures and spot Draco rising to his feet.

A knowing nod towards them led both our gaze upon him. "Like I said, you should be helping someone who could use such valuable instruction." A leaf fell from his gray braided locks. He wouldn't look anywhere else, neither could.

"Rosephina?" Perseus watched as I came towards him, each stride with proud footing.

"Draco would like to show you something," I smiled, nodding towards the direction. "Go on," I gently urged, giving him a small push towards the still stunned position. I plopped down onto the soft fur again. The eldest avoiding my gaze. He stood and walked over to the cooking fish in preparation for dinner. Ixas smiled in his retreating form. He rubbed his head in amusement, granting a chance to redeem the earlier mishap. I held my hand out to him. He merely stared as if it were a trick but I slid mine into his and shook it properly. "I'm a fast learner."

He chuckled, nodding in agreement. "I see that," he shook with more enthusiasm and let go just as fast. The only one who showed kindness, now under personal favor and protection. "Nice to meet you," he reached inside his bag for something. Draco's voice echoed through the woods, instructing Perseus on the basics of sword play. "Looks like he snapped out of it," he gave a quiet snort.

Bubo, who was circling not long before the quarrel, lands on a tall branch, looking over the camp with big delightful eyes. He cooed almost with a foreign undertone. No one seemed to notice. The soldiers were either watching them or preparing their cots. He cooed once more as if he wanted me to try.

"Can you understand?" He tilt his head, something a normal owl wouldn't do. "Bubo?"

"You look like your mother," he flew from the branch, setting himself comfortably unto the blanket. "They can not understand me," and tapping his claws in the soldiers' directions. "I did recognize you when you held me and I'm glad you did. I've waited too long. I know there's questions lingering within. They will be answered soon. For now, observe and watch." Before a word could be spoken, he took flight for the skies. There was a faint desire to chase him. The instincts to stay was much greater though.

Draco swung his sword like he did before. This time there was beautiful sound when it slashed through the air. Its silver color shined brightly. Perseus tried to mimic his movements as Draco positioned his backside to his. He held the sword out strong, muscles enhanced by the stamina. But Draco kicked his feet out from under. He fell hard. Perseus brought himself up, showing frustrating. "No-"

Before finishing Draco attacked high, Perseus blocked low. Again and again they fought. Only as they furthered, Perseus was more equipped with the strategies. I leaned closer. More drawn into the intense emotions and concise movements between them. Perseus moved faster, glowing with strength. He had no knowledge of how to move like this before. Draco lost his sword, Perseus sent it flying towards a tree. He pressed the tip into Draco's neck, his face so serious, focused and determined.

"So there is a god in you. Let's hope he comes out on our journey," Draco pushed the sword aside.

Perseus blinked, amazed of his newfound ability. He breathed heavily, staring into the sword in awe. "That was all you," I gently caressed his shoulder. "You do have power."

He jumped slightly but relaxed instantly. "I'm not sure what happened. It was like something inside just took control."

"I know,"guiding him back to the fire, the fish was cooked.

"That was incredible," Ixas complimented.

"How can you do that if you've never held a sword before?" a young boy took a needy bite into the meat.

"Quiet Eusebios," Ixas scolded. "Don't mind him, he's just young and naïve," who timidly looked away, fidgeting with his food.

Perseus reached for his portion of fish, grabbing one for me. "No," I stopped him. He sat back with the meat dangling from his hand. "Nothing here can be consumed." He furrowed his brow, taking a bite. "I mean, from this world. I could never hold it down."

"Then how are you supposed to survive?" Ixas skimmed his knife, tearing into the harder pieces.

"I don't question what I've been given," there was no other way to explain. It was not a lie. Hades once gave meat from a mortal animal, leaving a horrible reaction with a fever, queasy stomach and a week's recovery. Food made by those of gods or immortality, I have yet to crave any substance since, a weary incite.

To bring a more harmonious mood, Ixas brought out his musical flute and played. He was no master. Perseus stood, walking to the water supply to clean his hands.

"May I see that?" I scoot to his place. He handed it over, afraid I would throw or break it like his fellow companions would. Perseus sat to my left instead, drying his hands on his new armor. I held the instrument lightly, familiar with its weight. Bringing it closer and blowing. As soon as the breath hits the wooden structure, it glowed a golden light. I felt the weight vibrate slightly, meaning it was working. The light faded. He stared as do the rest. "Play."

Ixas looked to Draco before doing anything who nods, moral permission. He lift the flute to his lips and blew. And to everyone's relief and bewilderment, enchanting music escaped the instrument as if Ixas was masterfully skilled. He stopped, stared at the flute and nodded gratefully.

"That'll come in handy," someone muttered. "It's uh- time for us to rest, the sun has already made its descent."

I had already chosen the side to sleep on as I spread out completely with toes entangling in the short strands of fur. Perseus stayed, several men had taken the chance to observe my, structure as I faced away from them. He positioned himself in front of their view and gave a hard glare.

They cleared their throats, facing the other direction.

"There's no need to worry for her," Draco passed, going for a large tree. "She's all the protection she'll ever need. Trust me."

He watched him disappear, sliding down the bark and relaxing against its supportive trunk.

"Not if I can help it," he mumbled, smoothing down in the same manner, placing himself next to mine. Scooting closer, dangling his arm, pulling me close. It's become a regular routine I've grown to adore.

**μάχαιρα**

"_Bring my wife back to me-"_

Burning, vigorously switching back and forth beneath.

"_Kill Perseus."_

Jerking, collapsing against the sweat-soaked fur.

"_And I will kill his father."_

"Hey," Perseus projected into the dream.

I sprung forward, slammed into his chest. "It's alright," and molded deep into his arms. "You're shaking."

"Hades-" I shivered, crossing tight between us.

"What?" he wrapped his arms tighter, warming the cold. "Where?"

"He's not here. Something else is coming."

"What is it?"

"It's strong but it's not here. There's something for you in the woods," swallowed. "You will find it easy," and wiped the sweat from my throbbing brow. The chills were gone. Perseus looked over the trees as if it were in plain sight. But it wasn't. "It's deeper than this Perseus," I laughed timidly.

He shook his head.

"It's alright, I'll stay here," I crawled off his lap. "It's worth it."

He rose to his knees, glancing down again. "Please don't move," threatening with care.

I nodded, he breathed. The gift drawing him closer. I felt it too. Not through what I though but through the woven lightning bolts. It almost felt as though they were heating. I knew what it meant, Zeus had given his son his first gift.


	8. Requiem for Pegasus Kiss for Scorpiox

**.**

**8**

**Requiem for the Pegasus**

**Kiss for the Scorpiox**

The wind grew more enjoyable, he slowed, grazing the clouds with his stretched wings. Beautiful black wings, long and strong. He neighed loudly, entering through a blinding cloud. Not knowing what's on the other side or what's hiding beneath the cold fluff. It was so obvious of his presence through the contrast of colors: black within the white. He was, however, not born with black fur, but white. It was only when Hades had sent for Pegasus from the Underworld to retrieve a vile for a mortal. A mortal who struck a jealous rage within him. Hades went to add final touches upon its purpose, I had gone down from our room and observed Pegasus. He was so beautiful, so majestic.

It was too late for him to stop. I had already swept a curious hand across his white mane and from the moment I touched him, the white changed to blackness. "No!" Hades shout, running to us. Watching the poor, defenseless horse lose his calm nature. The blackness spread, Pegasus, more aggressive, stronger, intelligent and more wild. He shifted entirely. Hades pulled me away, Pegasus wildly neighed and flew from the castle with a frantic look about him. He crashed through the border and never turned back.

Hades was so upset that I had to yank from his angry grasp, run from the castle and travel along the River Styx to avoid his rage. It took some time to understand why. But I it came to me in the edge. Pegasus changed because of my touch, corrupted from all the years in the Underworld. There was still hope. If I were to touch Pegasus again, he would return to his old self but he would forever have the black mane. Different from the other winged horses forever.

Pegasus dived through a lonely cloud, I collected a handful of his soft mane to keep from falling. But even if I did, he would have caught me. He was expressing his gratitude. Unfortunately, I had to break my promise with Perseus to do it. I heard him flying close and without anyone noticing, I ran to where he was drinking from a waterfall's pond. Both of us staring to each other. I walked closer, he backed away. "I'm so sorry Pegasus, I'm going to set things right," I said. He blinked twice and tilted his head, getting ready to jump in the air as a warning. But I advanced forward, laying a touch upon his masculine face. Everything I took returned as fast as his mane turned dark.

His coat glittered as the morning sun sent warmth to the trees. He thanked me once again with another joyful maneuver but we soon went lower. The excitement and happiness grabbing a hold of him as we touched the ground, causing a frightful stir amongst the other horses. I laughed happily, cuddling up to his fur, breathing in his soothing scent. "You're welcome."

"Rosephina," Io called as if I had disobeyed her own order. But sadly the one who I did disobey was standing next to her.

"Perseus," I softly stated. He held my gaze, crossing his arms over his chest. Never mind his strong, warm muscles emerging, I was in trouble. Pegasus bowed, an easier step off. Perseus came while Io slowly began to smile. She knew what I had done to Pegasus who now jumped high in the air, his back legs supporting his weight, a warning. "No," I held him stern, petting him down. "He thinks you might hurt me."

"Hurt you? He doesn't sense things very well does he?" Perseus curled his finger back and forth as a way to say _come here. _I did but before completing it entirely he grabbed my waist and pulled to him. "And you don't listen very well."

"I'm sorry. I had another promise to see through-"

"Just as long as you're safe."

"That's good," Io interrupted, stroking Pegasus on the nose. "The love between you is what will define the future and as it grows, it becomes even more important than you realize."

Hot blood lingered behind my skin, Perseus grinned incredibly wide. I cuddled into his chest to hide the obvious embarrassment. Io laughed, admiring us in a way she once knew. "Did I say something?" she smiled as wide as he.

"No, you just clarified what we've yet to say," Perseus leaned away, brushing his hands across reddened cheeks.

Pegasus, while, was backing away. Io and I noticed first, Perseus stayed upon my features. I reached out to him but he went further. "Pegasus?" A scream echoed through the woods with violent screeching. Perseus loosened as another man screamed in agony. I clung to him, positioning them back to where they were. But as soon as I tried, he yanked himself away and ran towards the danger.

"Don't come after me!" he shout before disappearing into the eerie lands. "Something's wrong!" his voice traveled.

"Wait!" I followed, moments from breaking into a sprint when Io pulled back.

"No! You must do as he says this time," she struggled, I fought, we both fell.

"Stop!"

Losing patience as well as balance. We both gave out a startled yell before tumbling into the drinking pond where the winged horses had previously been. The bottom remained out of reach, only trusting the buoyancy. I swam to the surface, spitting out the liquid. Io rose from the water soon after, flinging widely to the edge, reaching the mucky sand. Breathing as though it were a traumatizing experience. Water was a fear for her.

I crawled onto the slimy dirt. She tried to open her mouth but was too shaken up to speak. The dirt crunched beneath. I was ready to flee. Io grabbed a hold and slid me back down to meet her side. The sand burned from the friction.

"You're staying right here," she could barely speak. Molded against the sand, I was losing the fight.

"Io-"

"You must not go," she grabbed my dress.

"I'm not leaving him to fight that thing alone-"

"That thing is going to take you away from Perseus and if he succeeds, this world will fall."

Mud attached itself to the side of my face as I looked to her directly. "What?"

"You know what I say, you dreamt of it. Hades sent Calibos to bring you back to him. And you know what will happen if you are taken from Perseus before this journey even begins. He's what's keeping the mortal men appeased from taking this war into their own impotent hands. And you're what's keeping him from losing sight of that true purpose. If you are lost to Perseus, he'll be nothing, weak, powerless. He won't even want to live. This world cannot survive unless one steps up and leads them. You need to trust me," her knuckles turn white. "You're not ready to fight Calibos, he has been given so much power. Hades has kept its existence hidden from you. He knew you would escape one day."

"I need to protect Perseus Io. I'm not vulnerable. Please let me go to him," hands and knees crunched between sand and slime.

"You're not ready Rosephina. He will not kill Perseus unless you are near for him to capture. If you'll let me guide you, I can show you where Perseus is. As long as you stay a safe distance. In time, you'll be ready to fight Calibos," we stare. I gave her slack and dropped flat.

"Alright."

She released her grip, brushing dirty strands from her eyelashes. "Don't worry sister, you'll see what I mean," and stood, pulling me with her.

Bubo flew low, landing on my shoulder, cooing softly. "If I'm here with you, away from Perseus, then he's safe enough. Remember, I'm here to protect him as well."

"What did he say?"

"What you just told me," Bubo lift off and flew in the direction Perseus was. "Show me what you promised."

**~ϚϾοЯΡΪο~**

Indescribable pain jabbed the very bones inside.

"Shh, he'll hear you," Io violently pressed her finger against her mouth.

Tears streamed over burning lips and down my throat. "How can I be silent? There's so much pain. His arm, his teeth sunk deep into his flesh. I thought you said he couldn't-"

"Kill Perseus, not hurt him. He can survive this pain," Io crept closer on her stomach. She leaned over the desert hill, peering over the edge. "It's alright, the soldiers caught up to Perseus and cut off the monster's hand."

"What? No, that's not good," I rolled over, ignoring my arm screaming with dirt entering its scraped skin. Perseus stood behind the soldiers, staring to the pitiful creature once known as King Acrisius of Argos.

Calibos howled, his hand fell to the dirt. He looked back up, growled once again, then ran fast in the other direction. Perseus kept his back to us, his expressions and reactions hidden. Io squeezed with reassurance the moment he took off across the desert lands. A part of me lurched forward with him but could only remain.

"Go to Perseus, Io," Frustration took over all patience I've held and grasped my tone in the most furious way.

She doesn't move.

"Go!" she jumped up and charged. No more convincing needed. To not be with Perseus with all of these dangers attached is more than I can handle.

The blood finally began took to its boil. The middle finger twisted completely around until it touched the ground.

"Be careful," Bubo whispered.

"I don't have to be," I mumbled, waiting patiently for the transformation to complete itself. The Scorpion stood tall, swinging its deadly tail ever which way to stretch its new muscles. It scans the area, not turning, plenty of time to begin.

"What are you doing?" Bubo silenced his wings.

"He was born from the influence of Hades-" The scorpion snapped to us. Bubo remained in the same position, chirping with fright. Its black eyes observed our bodies, studying each vulnerable movement. "Wukiro," the most fitting name called.

No reaction, only the clicking of fangs. Slowly inviting us inside its cruel mouth. "Don't Wukiro." It needs to become familiar with the name. If only to give us a chance at this. The eyes stayed the same but it vaguely graved its vicious head. "Bubo, cut my skin with your claws."

"No-"

"I cannot control him without him knowing who I am," I moved my arm back and forth, hidden behind. "Just a small puncture."

His hesitant wings shuttered. "Where?"

"Anywhere but hurry."

It clicked his fangs even more, advancing forward with each leg stomping down onto the dirt. Bubo smoothed the surface of my shoulder and sent one of his sharp metal claws in. Bite down, harness the pain. The thick liquid exposed itself to the grim air, the scorpion stopped.

"Good boy," I smiled, walking forward. It remains still, eyes planted on the small droplet of blood streaming down. "You know who I am now, don't you?"

The poisonous tail hovered above. "Rosephina!" Bubo shout.

"It's alright," I reached out to the tail and lightly touched the tip. He shivered uncontrollably, backing away with the jolts more violent. Then he slammed to the ground. Legs spread, fangs jammed into the dirt, eyes closed. I walked towards his large head, knelt before him and kissed his coarse forehead. Lingering for the final touch, Wukiro flashed open. Revealing not black but silver pupils luminously switching back and forth from Bubo to myself. "Stand and go to your brothers."


	9. Bone Keep

**.**

**9**

**Bone Keep**

Wukiro's coarse scorpion body scratched vaguely. There was nowhere I could possibly hold onto. No collar, no fur, no horns, nothing. He quickened pace as we spot three large scorpions encircling everyone in the middle. The faster he ran, the more he was to losing his rider. But I couldn't stop him, not when he needed to protect. He jumped high in the air, leaving me tumbling in the dirt. I slammed hard against what seemed to be stiff legs. But I ignored whoever it was, hair dangling down one shoulder in rats and tangles.

Wukiro had stopped the others from attacking and was now hunching before them, sending dangerous threats to any who dare stepped closer. Dry marks left in the earth. Rough, hard arms rolled between the dirt and my waist, lifting up with grace almost. Blinking awkwardly with dirt, luminous electric gaze bore into mine.

"Shakyȉri dreuyo rooz. Shakyiri dreuyo Djinn," its rock lips moved with a language I've never heard. It slid to my lower back and used its other to stop the scorpions from attacking Wukiro. Its three long claws pulled closer as if it knew something was going to occur. "You stay with me. You stay with Djinn," it translated, lowering its voice.

"Rosephina!" Perseus saw but did not know. I turned away from the creature and stared, looking to his feet, one in front of the other, then to his chest, it hasn't reached yet, but his hand.

"Perseus, wait!"

But he avoided my plea, took another step, instantly buckled, the same way I could have. Djinn moved his other arm around, awaiting my immediate struggle to run to him. I merely stared to this strange beast, begging for release. But he watched Io and Draco run to Perseus and mend to his incurable wound, venom from Hades.

"I let you go, you become like him."

"He's keeping you from running to him because if he lets you go, out of his arms, the venom will reach you as well. You and Perseus are connected, you know this. We need you here until we heal him," another creature stepped beside Djinn and explained in perfect English.

"You stay," Djinn repeated, raising his thick middle claw to my jaw and swiping its wrinkles across.

"I'm sorry but he knows you," the one who previously spoke gained control over the scorpions.

"Know me?" I moved for him to have nowhere else to look.

Djinn smiled a toothless grin, sweeping the back of his hand across for the final time. His touch so foreign and alien.

"Rosephina," Io called, almost a request for them to stop. They were guiding away. "Rosephina!" She cupped her hands, traveling as far as Djinn was restraining.

"Just stay with him!"

**~ψθϑѓεмЇпΕ~**

Perseus is in brutal pain. Djinn won't let me out of his sight nor hold. Sitting outside the tent with his uncomfortable fingers coiling just above my elbow. I could hear Perseus sweat, groan, moan and shout in incredible pain. I hadn't moved from that tent slit since they placed us onto this log.

Their foreign tongues scraped across the top of their mouths as they talked quietly. Djinn cautiously dragging his eyes to the same slit I bore into. He moved away. As soon as he reached the end of the log, another took his place and collected my dangling, sore arm into their hands again. It was rather mesmerizing the way they moved. The last instant Djinn's finger released, the other came into contact. So graceful yet rough. I left the tent and grazed drowsily upon Djinn as he walked into the tent.

"He help, no worries."

"I'm not worried," toned snobbish and impatient. But I couldn't help it. He's in there, I'm out here.

"I Melok," another creature trying to make it easier.

Before I could turn to ignore his failed attempt, a loud outburst traveled throughout the slit and into my soul. I lunged forward, right out of Melok and straight into Perseus.

He trembled, burying his face even more into the crone of my neck. "Where were you? I needed you." His lips barely able to move from how close, a warm tear soaked deep. I was already melted.

"I'm here," what more could I say? It was enough to break into a far greater sob than his. I breathed with him, lifting his scent.

"What happened!" Draco used his sword to open the tent. His other was occupied with a silver handle to a sword not yet expanding out. Ixas appeared behind him, nearly slammed into Draco if he hadn't stopped himself. "What happened?" he repeated again in a soft voice, kneeling before us.

"Djinn cured him," we pulled away, staring.

"There's something you need to know," Perseus spoke with few delays.

"What?"

"You cured me long before that skeletal thing set his claws up in flames," he chuckled sweetly.

"Yes," I laughed, indulging in the relief.

"Rosephina," Draco grabbed my wrist, not stopping until we're both outside in the heat.

"Draco-"

"Look at your arm," he turned it around. The same poison that crawled its way into Perseus appeared on my skin. It doesn't spread though. It stays simmering on the surface.

Perseus tumbled after, grabbing my arm away from Draco. He glared but forgot the emotion, dropped my arm for it was too hot for touch. "Where's the gift Zeus gave you, Perseus?"

He looked to Draco in obligation. "Hand it to her," which he does. Its form still remaining an intricate handle. I ripped it away and from that moment the sword expanded to the tip. The silver color shining so bright, few men had to cover their eyes.

"Bubo!" I shout. He lands, knowing exactly what he needed to do.

"Please tell me what's happening," Perseus, stood motionless as if I would vanish.

I couldn't look to him. They were violent and dead. The color had dispersed from their irises, leaving nothing but gray and black. Hades was inside, his venom traveled within my veins. Bubo flew to the handle, grabbed onto it with his claws and brought the sharp blade upon the wound. Everyone seemed to wait for a bright light or a heavenly glow. But there was nothing visibly happening.

"That is not enough," Melok brushed the sword. "Let us heal you as we healed Perseus."

"No," I cringed, Bubo lift the tip and threw to Draco. But as he held his hand, Bubo threw it to Perseus instead. He caught it without looking. "There's no healing to be done."

"Let them try," Perseus plunged the sword into the ground. His impatience shone through the violent plunder.

"A gift from the Gods, especially the chief deity, can overpower Hades-"

"I don't trust it Rosephina. Let them try!"

"I'll be fine Perseus," he grabbed my arm. "See?"

Clearly, it began to dissolve from the brutal color of black into the normal pigmented skin as well as the eyes. A color only the Gods could have created: normal yet beautifully unique, it was returning. Perseus smoothed his fingers across the healed area and met them. "Are you-"

"Healed? Yes, Zeus-"

"Don't-"

"Wukiro is not letting us tame him. He almost took my arm," Melok moved amongst us.

Couldn't say how fast it was but I kissed Perseus then, tender with a meaningful linger, forcing the others to look away. He deepened every move I made, he was so much stronger that I nearly buckled again. Wukiro growled. I smiled into him, breaking apart. He smirked, grasping my hand until our fingers ended the longing connection. Wukiro paced back and forth in a nervous way. "Are we being jealous Wukiro?" I laughed, petting his head. "You need to let others touch you besides me dear one."


	10. Unmarked Knowledge

**.**

**10**

**Unmarked Knowledge**

"Could they truly not have healed you?" Ixas held his stomach in weary sickness. I lay between Perseus, leaning into his chest. The comfort was unbelievably relaxing, despite the wobbly ride.

Traveling on Wukiro's back put everyone at ease but with slight nausea attached. A standing tent covered the sun from dragging its intensity upon our already flushed faces. I bent my legs and let them fall onto Perseus, entire side now molded to him.

"Healing would be ineffective by anything other than the gods. It's as simple as that. The ones who healed Perseus, their efforts would have been useless." The driver turned slightly to show I insulted. "I'm sorry but your strength should not be wasted on something that cannot be fixed," I apologized to Djinn, he turned back around. Perseus moved his sword closer to his leg. Wukiro was speeding up.

Ixas secured his own across his lap as it slid towards the edge. "What happens if you get hurt-"

"She won't," Perseus looked to him, somewhat outraged by such a question.

"She _was _hurt," Draco sharpened his knife. "And you could do nothing. Your father's sword is what healed her, not you. Why do you reject-"

"Enough!" Perseus shout, jerking me forward. "You very well know who my father is and he is not who you are speaking of."

"We should not be arguing of this," I matched their fury, sweeping his arm across my lap. It soothed the tension but was still there. "That thing was sent by Hades, he is the one we should be worrying about. His strength and determination is unstoppable. I know why he is here and it is not what you think."

Perseus rest his other arm on top of the one I held, relaxing more as I stroked the rest of the tension. But what I have to say next will bring the stress right back.

"He's after me."

And so goes Perseus responding. I lift my head back, sliding more towards his feet. "But only after he kills you. He knows the only way he'll take me back to Hades is by ridding of you. Calibos knows about us which means so does Hades. Our journey now has the burden of this dangerous obstacle. We're in more danger than we thought."

"No we're not, I'm going to keep you safe," Perseus smiled. Ignoring the unrelenting grunts from the soldiers. I know what awaits us but when I look into him, I could feel his desire for truth. There was just one thing that shattered its meaning.

"And who's going to keep you safe?"

He stared, still with confidence, slowly reaching for my re-entering his arms. But I backed away, standing with my head grazing across the tent's ceiling. "I can't go near you when he's around Perseus. Did Io tell you that? Did she tell you I'm not even ready to fight Calibos, to protect you? That I'm useless when you're in danger!" The screams backfired into a throbbing ache, sticky tears, sweating palms. I turned to hide their betraying weakness.

Djinn, knowing who was behind him, scoot to the side, allowing me room to sit. "You sad?"

I nodded

"Don't be."

"You claim to know who I am, yet you won't tell me how," I rest down, the tips of my fingers moving in a circular motion around Wukiro's neck. "Good boy," I let some of the moisture soak his dry shell.

"I know you," Djinn softened his grip. "I know you by one way. By the one who cursed us with appearance."

"Who?"

He stopped, turned away. Just as I was about to tap his shoulder, my own hands began to shake. I slapped them together, trying to suffice the absurd phenomenon. Melok pulled up behind us, driving another scorpion with a growing attitude. His knuckles whitened as it tried to fling him off. Something was happening.

Without Djinn's pull, Wukiro jammed into it. With too much force, throwing me across, in front of Melok. He pulled me by his side. Wukiro whimpered as if he were apologizing. I clung to my chest, unable to catch the surprise nor breathe normally. "Give me the reins," I reached blindly, unable to find the rope. A thick milky sheet absorbed and blinded everything. "What's happening?"

Melok brought the worn rope into their still sweating palms. It did nothing for I could do nothing. The wild scorpion swung its head back, throwing both of us onto our backs. The reins flew from my grip. "What were you planning on doing?" Melok uttered mild sarcasm.

Blinking furiously, I held out my hand to him. He took it. I was afraid. "I can't see!"

It growled in frustration, running full speed towards a path. Melok ripped the rope away and pulled back with all his strength. "Use your powers!" I screamed.

"It's taking us towards a cliff!"

"Melok!"

He leaned with his spine curved and head dangling upside down. It drove itself faster, its mind obviously enchanted or aching with insanity. A hand slapped my shoulder, I spun around, vision seeping into focus. Perseus. Fearless and strong.

He pulled up, dragging me in front of him. Back now pressing against the pole while his front pressed against mine, arms wrapping around the object. He steadied both. "Melok, grab my hand!" I shout, leaning to the side. He reached up but just at that moment the scorpion jumped into the air. The pole broke lose. Perseus slipped, recapturing me before we're thrown off. Melok remained, his foot caught onto one of the loose reins. We slammed into the dirt, sliding aimlessly through the dust.

Coughing out the particles, I lift myself just enough where my knees were bent and hands along the rocks. "Melok!" The scorpion fell to its heightened death. I scrambled up and charged to the edge, sliding to a stop. I fell to my knees and leaned over to watch him fall further, Melok called my name. He dangled down the side, his claws clinging unto the strong tree roots. Perseus slid to my side and grabbed onto Melok, pulling him on land. "Are you alright?"

He nodded breathlessly.

"What the hell was that!" Draco shout, the others following closely behind. Djinn brought Melok to his feet. He whispered into his ear. Melok nods. "Well?"

"I'm sorry, this my fault," Djinn explained. "I almost spoke something Gods did not wish for their daughter to hear."

"What!" Perseus shook. "The Gods did this?"

"Perseus," I soothed his nerves. "They knew you would come after me."

"That doesn't matter. They made that beast go manic while you were on."

"No one got hurt-" I stood, barely able to.

"Why are you acting like everything is alright?"

"Because I trust them. They are not the ones who killed your family. Remember who you are."

"I know who I am Rosephina," he whispered. "You are all I know now. All I want to know. They went after you, they've gone after me."

"I'm guessing we're walking from here?" Ixas nudged the one who spoke as Perseus and I left our conversation alone.

"You guessed right," Perseus swiped my hand up and leaned it against his heart. It pounded so fast, my veins shivered amongst its speed. We walked ahead, crossing paths with Wukiro with his head lowered to the ground.

"You need to calm down. Your heart is going too fast."

"I'll calm down when all of this is over," he kept his focus on Wukiro as he began to walk to the side with us.

"No, I'm serious. Look at me. If you're heart continues at this pace, mine will match it and we'll both be useless."

I pushed him back until he leaned against Wukiro who happily stood still, encouraging the opportunity to regain his honor. "Relax for me," I rest my head under the crone of his neck, massaging his muscles.

He did. Shutting the sun away with his dense lashes. "I'm sorry, all these things have happened and I'm the one who's actually hurting you-"

"You're not hurting me. You could never hurt me. This connection, it's hard to understand I know. When we're apart and you're in danger, there _is _pain but not what you think-"

Perseus rest, his cheek burning into my hair, smoothing it's untamed ways. "Do not try to ease this. I feel pain as well, just not as intense as yours and a little more different. Concentration and focus leaves my mind as soon as I break away from you. I can't feel anything. When Calibos bit into my shoulder, I couldn't even feel the actual pain. Just one sharp sting."

"Your pain is sent to me," I clarify each word as if I needed to hear it myself.

Perseus pushed away, holding each shoulder. "No."

"It's okay. In order to protect you and keep you focused on the real purpose, I needed to be the one who took your pain. I understand now."

"No Rosephina, you don't understand. I can't focus on anything when you're not with me. Especially when you're hurting. Whatever they made you for, it wasn't just for being some lightning rod. You're made for something so much more."

"Perseus-"

"Let's go lovebirds," Draco passed with Ixas watching with envious glances. He looked away, noticing my peer.

"Timing," Perseus shook his head. "Come on."

Bubo observed close. "Something's wrong. What is it?" he flew lower.

The Gods, my makers, my parents, are keeping something from me that could jeopardize everything. Djinn is forbidden to speak of it and I need to know what it is. This journey has begun from a shaky start but I have no intention of letting it stay that way.


	11. Seeking Stygian Truth

**.**

**11**

**Seeking Stygian Truth**

Last one to know.

Why have I not thought of this before? Was my mind so consumed with contrasting thoughts as to not know of the direction?

Yes.

This was our main target, our final destination and I knew nothing of it. Perseus knew of course but only because Io told him. She was the one who laid the idea in his direction. Even Draco and the rest of the men knew.

Her long black locks swung teasingly as if they were answering for her. She traveled in another path, something took her business elsewhere and it was only until we reached the Titan's ruins that we met again. She turned her pale adoring face, the rest of her skin glimmering in the sunset. An abrupt halt to her walk was done so drastically.

"Rosephina?" we passed her, I could no longer hold the grim threat. "Hey," she caught our step.

"You should have told me Io," eyes held forward. "All this time, I knew nothing of where we were heading-"

"And yet it hasn't crossed your mind until now."

"You very well know where my focus has been. You knew this before I could even comprehend why! I've been blind to anything and everything else. You were supposed to watch out for us and yet you were making me -"

"Making you what?" she pulled back, urging Perseus to walk ahead. She should know better. He stood where he was, positioning a better stance to support his preparing strength.

I should not be angry. Especially with her. The anger is only for myself but yet she should have known I would be with less power and awareness.

"Making me the last. Do you have any idea how dangerous this is?" her hand dropped.

"What are you talking about?"

I broke from her gaze, unable to watch, she was falling from steady grace.

"I don't understand Rosephina," she looked to Perseus who only kept to himself.

"The Stygian witches are dark and unnatural. The only thing they know inside, and out are souls and the Underworld. Who do you think they're most associated with?"

"Hades," she gravely whispered.

"Yes, my malevolent husband," she pressed her hand into her mouth. "Io, I know it's hard to reminisce on the time of your most loneliest years. To imagine where I was, wife to the Underworld, trapped in his dark prison, unable to be your sister. But you have to remember who I was and still am no matter where my heart lies. Hades will know what we are thinking, what we're planning, everything from the moment the witches hold up their eye."

"If he knows-"

"You should have come to me first Io. I may be hopeless against Calibos but I've lived in the Underworld long enough to learn its dark ways. The Stygian witches are dangerous with the reputation of being extremely unpredictable. The men may be unable to handle them."

"You have no hope in us?" Ixas quietly sent his curious question. He waited for us to reach his height but I walked ahead. Leaving Perseus silent and Io tainted.

"It's not that I don't have hope. I just have fear that these forces could overpower them."

"Them?" he swept his hand into mine. The friendly warmth and kindness only he seemed to hold brought away the anger and pain.

"Yes, the other men," I nod in their direction, already passing the midpoint.

"And what of me?"

"You hold no concern."

I squeezed tighter, a storm hovering above. Treacherous looking clouds circled above their nesting place.

"Why?"

"Because nothing can touch you when you are under my wing."

Perseus came from behind, patting Ixas on the shoulder. He smiled, Ixas in return but more timidly, his fingers unwrapping from mine. He quickened pace while Perseus moved into his spot.

"You're protecting him aren't you?"

Ixas glanced to his hand, not watching his steps, nearly tripping over tumbling rocks.

"I don't forget someone who showed us kindness when the others did not," sadness corrupted soon enough.

He pulled into his side, conjuring a solution for the overwhelming emotion. "You are no longer who you were."

"What?"

"You are no longer _his _wife for I am and will always be your true husband. When we win this war, you will be completely and eternally mine."

I stopped, Perseus naturally doing the same as if he knew of my reaction.

"Marry me Rosephina, my love. You deserve another life, another beginning, with me. Our souls have already begun one, they're waiting for us." His voice held an irresistible song only a true man could create. "Am I worthy of you?"

I gently nod, absent of speaking. Yet one word could not help but match his. "Yes," agreeing with an inescapable linger of pure bliss. There was no control, Perseus smoothly wrapped his lips around mine. No longer were we in a war, no longer did we feel any pain nor the ground beneath our feet. We were indulging in every pleasurable feeling our lips were granting. "I love you," my words competing effortlessly with the loud thunder echoing outside our blissful moment. Lightning soon followed with an untamed color.

"I love you," his own powerful voice met a more rippled crack in the sky. But we couldn't hear it. We could hear nothing except our own.

**`'`ϨτΪбϊΆй`'`**

The further we walked towards the clawed tip, the louder and more aggressive the storm got. Each time the lighting slashed through the sky, its color changed from an eerie green to a searing purple. The Gods knew where we were, they knew the truth was about to reveal itself and they could do nothing to stop its exposure. I felt their hesitation, their nerves floating around Olympus like a plague. But I've waited long enough without knowing, they owe me this.

The air wouldn't let up for our struggling lungs. Black magic soared through our bones, enchanting each muscle towards their point of no return.

"Let me go first," I scanned the long rocks stocking above.

Perseus moved the torch to his other side. His blue color enriched with the flames sharply reflecting. "You said they were dangerous," he stared.

"They're dangerous to men," I passed him, wrapping my fingers around the same torch. "Not me," and threw it into the small fire pit, entering their lair with caution. The stench of the damned souls held an even stronger scent. They were close, their harsh auras overpowered ours. Out of the moving fog, a hand emerged holding the infamous eye. Not soon after, all three of their grotesque selves stepped down.

"Ah! Sisters, I see her! Our vision held no lies, she has come for the truth, _Rosephina_," her voice twisted my name into a mere hiss.

"Come closer child," another appeared by her side. And another lingered to the right, twitching her head side to side. "She reeks of the divine."

"Yes, yes, I smell that of course. There is something stronger however. Do you smell it?"

They circled, sniffing my scent with their high noses. Everything from my needing the answers to when I first entered the world. They could smell it all.

"It is unlike anything we've yet to encounter. Strong, yes, very strong. What is it?" she lift my hair, dangling it above her mouth. Saliva dripping across her rotting teeth, just missing my skin.

"Perseus no," Io strongly whispered. He slid his sword into its sheath, walking closer.

The middle witch hissed and backed away, holding the eye towards Perseus. Gasping. "You, the one who captured her very existence-"

"Let me see!"

"It is Perseus-"

"Let me see!"

They left, smothering Perseus instead. All but one stayed. She does not hold the eye but somehow she could see me and me alone. She edged closer, invading any personal space I tried to contain.

"You have many questions. We have many answers." She looked to her sister, advancing towards a soldier. I followed and watched as Perseus gained the unstable control he had on them. He cooed the aggressive witch back to his side.

"Stay on me ladies," he seduced, glancing to and from as the witch pet my shoulder. She laughed, waddling between us.

"Not good. This is not good. You are the wife of Hades, not his-"

"Who's going to answer my question?" Perseus stopped her.

"Sisters!" she grabbed onto my wrist, her slime oozing against it. "I shall answer hers, while you stay with Perseus."

"She stays here," he touched the tip of his handle, sending threats with each tap.

"Calm down son of Zeus. She will stay within your sight," she guided us away, walking behind the blazing fire. "Now, ask me."

"You already know what I want," I swiped her slime off and shook it over the fire. It turned a bright blue, welcoming the fuel happily.

"Yes. I will answer as long as you promise us something in return." She waited as I soon nodded to challenge her so called sight. "Good! Sister! Throw me the eye!" With a few shouts of annoyance, the eye soared through the air and landed into her palm. Thrusting it into my face. "You Rosephina, daughter of the Gods, you are the spirit of men, of mortals. You are the balance between the obvious chaos and unbeknownst order. The Gods made you for many purposes but there exists two absolute ones."

A faint pink absorbed the eye's veins in a slivering movement.

"Yes?"

She paused as if she fell asleep. "I shall go no further," her voice changed. A hidden struggle behind.

"They stopped you didn't they?" referring to the Gods. The witch only smiles, giving an answer. But she was hiding something else.

"Throw us the eye!" her sister shout. They encircled each other. Trying to find something amongst the men.

She raised her hand, weakness and pain spreading through her body. I grabbed onto her wrist. The eye flashed. "What are you doing?" she hissed, yanking her arm back but I held stern.

"I know what they want with the eye and if you think for one moment I'm going to let them hurt any of those men over there, think again," I squeezed harder. She screamed. I could feel her veins shake in intensity. One could not hold on any longer and popped. I let go. She raised her screams to a high breaking point. Blood simmered to the top, begging to be released from behind her skin. But it has nowhere else to go except to fill up inside.

"We demand to be paid! You promised us!" She wrapped her fingers around the wound. The other witches turned to us.

"What is happening over there?"

"Give me the eye."

She shook no. "You promised us."

"I promised you no sacrifice. Now give me the eye or I shall take this fire and rip it through your heart."

"Rosephina," Perseus watched over the flames. The witch dropped the eye into my hand. The thick liquid fought for its own well being. I ignored each sharp prickle and left the witch.

"There are more answers! My sisters have yet to tell Perseus his, if you take our eye, we cannot see what you wish to know."

"I will not have you harm them! Perseus!" I threw its blinking eye towards him, quick as a snake, he caught it without even knowing it was to be for him. They shout, hissing as he ran for the edge. It panicked with each furious blink.

"Tell us how to kill the Kraken!" He dangled it, swinging it up and down so it slid even more from his grasp.

"No!" they shout, colliding into each other. "Do not drop it!"

"How?"

"Medusa! The gorgon-"

"Banished to her prison at the end of the Underworld-"

"Past the River of Styx."

"Her eyes are deadly, one look and they turn anyone to stone. She is your answer Perseus."

"That won't work witch. Medusa is uncontrollable, we cannot use her against the Kraken," Draco lowered his sword.

"We'll control her head," Perseus smirked, cleverness twinkling in his smile, crooked but with his own glimmering shine. He learned of his path I still needed to know the rest of mine.


	12. A Truthful Deceit

**.**

**12**

**A Truthful Deceit**

"The eye!"

"I need to know."

"Give it to us and we shall tell you!" the fattest held her head and rocked back and forth.

Perseus lowered it. "I know you do."

It was already on me before he even did so. "Hear me-"

"Do you think it will talk to you? You cannot will such power, it will never-"

"Shut up!" Perseus point to them. They obeyed.

"Tell me what I want to know. Give me the sight-" I stared deeper.

"You do not possess enough power Rosephina-"

"Silence witch!" Draco dug his sword into her heavy double chin.

"_Rosephina," _swirls of purple entered its pupil. _"What they have told you is true. You, daughter of all, are the spirit of men, the balance. The absolute purpose you seek is what you are: protector of Zeus' creation, protector of the demi god who stands before you. There is a balance begging to be within your reach, a balance which you maintain. The witches, the horses, the creatures of night and day. Men are drawn to your beauty, to your essence. But only one man, one demi-god truly deserves you and your love: Perseus." _

Completion.

There was more.

"_The Gods are selfish. They wanted to tell, to show you all of this themselves. But they hadn't the time nor your time. As for Djinn, he went against the gods. He and the rest of his kind did not believe in their creation, their purpose and in you. They know now they were wrong. They knew he would tell all of this to you, and more, so they stopped him. Thus, the moment you release me, I will be replaced. The witches will be given another eye that only shows what the Gods will allow. They will gain control of their sight."_

Into the present. Perseus remaining where he stood. "What did it say?"

"All I needed to know."

"THE EYE!" they screamed once more.

Perseus kept the smile as he threw it across the rocks. Sliding closer to the fire but stopping before falling in. The witches threw themselves to the ground. We left, reaching the steps. There was much more the eye had spoken of, more so that as it spoke of purposes and balance, it spoke of other things in the back of my mind.

"Perseus, there's something you need to know."

"Rosephina, it is not time," Io met us as we passed the first rock out.

"Time. You have no idea what awaits you son of Zeus!"

They found it.

"Perseus," Io urging his ignorance.

"Son of Zeus, owner of Rosephina's heart, the eye has told more of your future-"

"Don't," I clung to his arm, pulling him. "I shall be the one to tell you, not them."

"Do you really have the courage to tell your love of_ his_ fate?" they laughed.

"My fate?"

"Do not listen. They know nothing of what they speak of," my foot caught on a rock and slid along with it. Perseus caught.

"Speak!"

"You, Perseus, will die! You have no future!"

He lingered on their graphic beings. I stared, unable to find the words. "No, Perseus. They lie," I lift his chin, trying to make the words believable but he would hear nothing of it.

"No lies no trickery no no!" They sung in a drunken fashion, the storm pitied their dance with more blasting thunder.

"I cannot lie to you Perseus." He watched for more rocks, still not peering into mine.

"Why would they say that then?"

"Because they're only repeating what _that _eye said but it's not _the _eye. It has been replaced. You are not going to die."

"I am still a man Rosephina, I can die-"

"No! If you die than so do I along with the rest of the human race. I am speaking nothing but the truth. You must believe my words," something still held him away. "It seems if I could marry a corpse, I would have already claimed a dashing skeleton much similar to Melok or Djinn."

His lips curled, forming the smile I had brought forth. "That would be difficult.

"Yes. Do you believe me?"

"Yes, how could I not? I cannot lie to you, so why should you to me? What I don't understand is why the Gods wished for me to believe that fate. Do they not know that you knew the truth? That I would hate them even more after their spiteful deceit?"

"They could not hear what the eye was telling me. I could only hope their actions hold a strong purpose," I rest my head onto his shoulder, the walk was smooth enough.

"Their actions have been nothing but a burden for us."

"Must you-"

"Yes. My family swims endlessly in the Underworld."

"They're not in the Underworld. When they died, I sent their souls far from Hades. He does not have possession over your family."

We reached the end, the walk down the mountain was much shorter than the walk up. Perseus moved before the path, I remained on the hill. "You saved them?"

"I saved their souls."

He smiled. "You're the only thing the gods got right," soon leaning his head under my ribs, burying his face within the untarnished dress. Io wandered through the men, keeping a precarious eye upon us. She could no longer let her mind think of conclusions and bestowed her presence upon our loving embrace.

"May I speak to you Rosephina?" she smoothed her fur strap nervously.

He pulled away using my hips for help. "In my sight?" he teased.

She nod, unable to smile. Ignoring her unpleasant mood, Perseus let go and took my hand with him. Io replaced his linger, crossing her arms sadly. "You're not telling me the truth."

"Then we are even sister," I matched her posture.

"Yes, alright I understand your quarrel but now you need to tell me what you know. You said what the witches told Perseus was a lie. I thought what they said was the truth and now I remain lost. So please tell me what it is you were about to tell Perseus before I interrupted you up there," she breathed, her mouth twitching as she bit into her inner cheek. I watched her, recognizing the habit I had begun myself. "What?"

"Nothing," a small smile. "Before Perseus took the eye, it told me a great many things which I cannot say now. And what is meant for him, only he can know." She lowered her gaze. "However, I can tell you this, for it is for you alone. All the years you have watched your loved ones pass, all the years you were too afraid to love, now is your time dear sister. I see you with him and he with you. The gods thank you for all you have done for them and are not ignorant to your bidding. They wish to give you a gift, far from a curse. You and Draco will be together, something will grant you this chance. You can love again Io, without the pain of loss."

She turned, searching for Draco who stood by Djinn, speaking softly to each other. He turned to her as well, sensing her watch. They had a past and now they have been given a future.

"How do you know this?"

"Besides my heretics from the goddess Aphrodite? I'm a woman. I know when I see love, Io."

Draco was still on her, both of them illuminating with pride. Before she could face again, I had already disappeared.

The black rock wall glittered, its texture so burnt by history but it still held shine. The remnant of Perseus' path was heavy and covered, he was hurting. Not physically but from leaving. He needed to do so however. Something was calling to him.

He walked with one hand skimming the rocks just as I am. He held a pleasant face but there was truth behind it. I was edging close but the sudden change led no further. The two blue lightning bolts were changing. No heat though, this was cold. Ice cubes pressing hard against warm skin. Stumbling back until I was flat, a gentle yet strong hand grabbed my own. I turned too quickly and smacked into the rocks. Until I was pulled away, a smiling sheepishly acknowledging such clumsiness. "For being a goddess, you do not share their grace," he smoothed the waves, pain lifting itself from the pounding skull.

Blinking away the rest of the sharpness, Zeus released me and fixed his mortal attire. "I see this world has made you somewhat weak," he laughed as I used the wall for his retreated support.

"Why are you here?" Too harsh.

He lift his nose higher, bringing authority to play. "I need no reason to visit this world." I looked away, insulting the highest deity is most unwise. "I know your intentions are meant to be kind. We are both in unsteady situations, I understand. I need to speak with my son." He looked to the side, spotting Perseus wandering with his thoughts clouded.

"He won't be open to your visit. He blames the gods for his family's death-"

"I know," he boomed. Again, losing all sense, he's the most powerful god and I am speaking as though scolding him. "I'm sorry my dear. You're only defending the man you love, just beware of your place. I may not be your father but you are still my child in a way." With a caring kiss upon my forehead, he disappeared. I leaned out from behind the rocks and watched as he reappeared behind Perseus.

He glanced over his shoulder, knowing I would be looking and moved his attention to the ground. Tempting me to follow his gaze. I did so, staring into small black smoke rising from the ground in a slivering movement. He smiled before turning to Perseus who was now staring in him. The smoke followed each movement. I knew this too well to stay in one place.

It matched my height, dancing in one place. Slammed my ankle into a rock sharp enough to pierce.


	13. In the Midst of the Crimson River

**.**

**13**

**In the Midst of the Crimson River**

Heavy steam lingered above the water, evaporating before a new section evolves. This had to be the fifth time. Every time one section of steam rises, it does it in a different way. Then another section falls with nothing different about it. This is all I could do. Watch the steam dance above the river. I've been laying here, completely immovable and comatose, on the shore. The thick water rolled onto the black sand and thus soaked my entire bod in chilled slime layers.

Styx River.

Whether it's the one in the end of Underworld or the entrance. Whichever shore I've fallen onto, one thing is certain, I cannot move. The smoke dropped me twelve feet from the sky and down onto this hard sand. It hurt. Lashing every inch of my backside into razor-like stings.

Hades was the culprit, Hades is doing this, Hades is the one. Repeated again and again but he had nothing to do with this. The texture and color of the smoke was terrifying. But the voyage left me astray for it did not travel roughly or turbulent. It was smooth and graceful. Even now the knowledge of who to blame is too far gone.

Another sulfuric wave crashed. I coughed up its vulgar liquid just as a pair of arms rid of its bother. Spurting out the last of the water, there was the eyeless holes of Charon. The soul transporter. His dark sockets creased. "My queen?" The river crashed again as if it were angry. Charon merely hissed, the river calmed its waves. He ignored its effect and walked aboard the intimidating ferry.

"I was never your queen."

He growled.

"Did you send for me here?"

And waved his hand in the air with steam soon collecting together, forming into a blanket. It fell perfectly, he left for the paddle.

"No," the bottom of his feet transformed into a spiral slide into the boat's structure. "I saw you falling from afar. I did not know it was you. So helpless you were, I had you for a lost soul."

A lost soul.

The Gods created this strong, powerful woman and I was this weak, uncontrollable thing who couldn't stay with those she loved. Something cold and wet tugged against as Charon steered from shore and out to the deep river. Leaning over the railing, the the ferry was lower than its usual buoyancy. Two swimming souls twirled their around the wet strands. One was damned, the other seemed in between. There was kindness about their way however. I smiled with care.

"Such silk," they sing, dangling their arms over the boat's edge and floating with its tender movement. Charon hissed to their bold move.

"Leave them be," I moved closer. "It's alright, we will not harm you" They merely avoid Charon's glares and continue a bizarre massage.

"We know who sent for you," the one with a large scar across his lip whispered. "It was the river-"

"This river, the Styx river," the woman added. "It knows where your journey is heading-"

"It has a mind of its own. It told us to give you a message, a warning."

"What message?" I leaned closer, half of the strands now underwater.

They looked to each other, deciding on which should speak. The male lifted himself. "Hades will be waiting for you and Perseus after the warriors fight Medusa."

"Not Hades-" the woman pulled him back into the water. "Calibos. And not only will you need to fight him but he will take a life you treasure."

"Who?"

I reached for her hand but could not grasp. It goes straight through. Charon shout cautiously for I had stretched too far and soon fell into the river. The souls swam in circles. It pulled me deeper. They stopped.

A full submersion such as this conveys a clairvoyant advantage onto those who know how to let it, giving the power to grab onto the dead. I held them.

"It does not matter who, only that you can do nothing to stop it," but they yanked away, scrunching my hair again with a more aggressive manner. Nothing like the massaging nature before. "And one last thing must be understood. We lied."

As fast as they seethed those puzzling words, both the man and the woman dissolved with the next wave. Charon's ferry had disappeared as well. The wretched river flowing, teasing my every thought, the suffering was so much worse with no one to guide. What had they lied of?

"Good question young queen," Calibos solidified above. Swimming in a smooth, tyrant manner. Our thoughts replaced unspoken words. His reigned inside, my own soon to reign his. "They lied of one simple thing," he hovered down now matching my unsteady height. "I'm here for you _now_, not after the Gorgon kills your Perseus-"

"Be still!" I screamed, shaking with a vengeance even I could possess. "If you think Hades will lay his hand on me and call me his wife again, I should think a past King of your miserable stature would be wiser to realize that will not happen! You call me queen? Then obey as if I were yours, go back to Hades and give him a message- I never belonged to him. I was _never _supposed to for he snuck into Olympus like a filthy rat and stole me from my true purpose. I belong to Perseus, I have always belonged to him and only him. Slither back to your worthless god Calibos and let him hear these words from your own repulsive maw!"

He floated patiently, listening to the venomous speech but now it was his turn. "Such large and hateful words coming from such a small mouth. I have lived through Zeus' reign of malicious ways, soiling my wife, giving life to your cherished lover. And for that, I will betray my promise and return the favor that has been long deserved. Hades will have to scavenge another wife for you will die at my hands today. Perseus will endure the same pain I did the moment his father's filthy seeds entered my wife's garden. He will never have the chance to soil you for you will crumble before your next breath!"

Calibos dragged his sharpest claw across my eyelid, tearing cheek and splitting lips. The burning water poured into each new cut, begging to give even more anguish. He opened his mouth as my thick blood traveled through the water. But before he could drink from the divine fountain and gain even more power than he deserves, I attacked. The river, on my side, brings even more force down upon Calibos, his jaw broke, crushed each fiber of his severable tendons. He plummeted back from the effective strike with his jaw flying in the other direction, detaching itself completely.

It seems the message will have to be sent to Hades, by other means.

The water pushed him back even further from the blow. I broke the surface, furiously wading in one spot. "Charon!" I shout, smoothing back the drenched waves. "Charon, please!" He was nowhere near, the fog and steam were too thick to see through. Then another affliction came, something ripped my ankle, pulled under. Calibos' detached jaw transformed into an appalling creature. Only it looked to be a hostile beast strong enough to match the Kraken's strength. Its massive head barely covered the length of its small body, black liquid along its jaw. The same jaw.

Calibos?

I pushed away from its fangs and furiously looked for him. He was gone. The only remnants of his presence were bubbles streaking after his jetted escape. Through every throbbing pulse, my ankle screamed for its shrieking wound. I wanted to scream, I wanted to fight but everything was muffled as the creature reappeared only inches. Nose to nose. It breathed as though the water were its second lung. Two long fangs grew longer, slicing the bubbles that had followed its speed. The sharp daggers paused just before slashing, open to rid of more much needed blood.

"Where's your master?" distract his main intention. It stared, vaguely altering its pupils into red. "He leaves you. You are nothing to him, nothing but a decapitated organ." It snarled. "Do you now know who I am?" the tongue extended forward, licking its chops. "I am Rosephina, guardian of monsters such as yourself. I want to protect you, to care for you-"

A merciless roar rose from its stomach and impaired all hope. An answer had been given. This one was not like Wukiro. "You brought this upon yourself," another growl. Without chance to redeem its fierce nature, I had swiped its face clean with the same strength I had from its original form. The gory skeletal structure beneath its flesh slithered from exposure.

Still blood continued to trickle from the monster's bare skull. The water formed into a sharp blade, flying straight into his heart. It screamed but shut its eyes with acceptance. The blade hovered in the same spot as the river took the beast to the depths. The watery fondness then twirled around, holding me dear. I let the flow clean the grime and lift to the surface.

The fog was less intense. There's something else notably different though.

"Charon!"

Shouting for him holds no effect. The strength I have is not just through muscle, I can salvage with or without the ferryman's help. Medusa was where they're heading so Medusa is where I should be. Easy. Simple enough to know where to swim to.

Deception.

Not only is Calibos without a mouth, a guilt that I proudly uphold, but he is determined to strike an unforgettable blow. I'm the one he's coming after, his main focus now. And I do not have the faintest idea where I am once again. Lost in the River of Styx with slimy souls swimming beneath and no direction to be.


	14. Venom

**.**

**14**

**Venom**

This hurt more than anything I have ever endured. No more tears will fall, how can they when they've long since dried. There's nothing to be done, merely withstand the view of an unknown goddess above. A face trapped forever in the world of stone. If only I were made of stone, a statue. Statues don't feel pain.

Snakes of every sinister color imaginable, from grueling green to mindless black, had their fangs buried deep. Most were driving into my ankle, sucking out the venom. While the rest were, dare I remind myself, massaging every inch of skin. Their long slivering bodies traveled along my arms, breasts, stomach, legs and between each cramping toe.

What seemed like many hours ago, in the Styx River when I lost all hope for Charon to come or the souls to guide, the one we've been searching for was the one to find me. Medusa, the most dangerous villain of this age, heard my call and sent her beloved snakes to rescue. I had already faded into a subconscious trap.

One would think since I am the _balance_ for creatures and beasts both true and evil, that I would be more natural around snakes. But with each of their sharp fangs plunged only a small degree from bone. Freezing ice could not shiver and crack as much as I am.

"It shall be over soon-" a voice traveled across the high prison. Lava and fire spurred and hissed above the rest of their words.

I twisted to the side. A fierce red snake hissed from the unplanned movement but continued its massaging path. The thick, menacing tail rattled as it slid closer. It stopped inches from their healing work.

And her touch felt cold and hard, very similar to what her many victims felt like after being turned. "If you were left there much longer, the poison would have-"

One snake dug its fangs too far, scraping a sensitive bone. I screamed.

"They're healing it faster than any god could," she grabbed the same snake and threw it into the fire. "Why were you in the river?"

_Lie._

"I was coming to see you with Charon but fell in," half truth.

"And why were you coming to me?"

"The same reason I always have."

She tightened her jaw and pushed me upright, the snakes moving away before they could interrupt the others. "Do you know why I always left you alone when you came?" she held stern. "Because you, a woman, could enter my prison even with the curse. You never talked, never hurt me, only came to observe my purgatory. You grew to adore Cerberus, my faithful guard, who has since fallen into grief for you have not visited in a long while. You may have even believed that I never saw you but you're wrong. You're wrong and you're lying to me. Hades never sent you, you came on your own. So now, Rosephina, you tell me why you are here this day."

I didn't look to her, didn't look to the snakes nor did I even blink. The pain had taken much.

She leaned over, forcing me to stare into her neglected purple gaze. We stared until the lava sent another fire sphere into the air and dropped back to the scorching puddle. "I will not turn to stone Medusa."

"I was not trying to," she hissed to the nursing snakes. They lift their sucking fangs away from my leg and disappeared into darkness. The poison must be gone. "You were lonely all those years with your divine spouse. And I was the only other creature, once a woman, who you could relate to. But you're forgetting what I am Rosephina. No matter how much you watched. How many times you've kept yourself from interacting."

She slipped her hands away, almost dropping me to the hard floor. But I gained some strength. "The only way I can live with who I am, is through men. By slaying them one by one until I get the satisfaction of a well deserved revenge. They did this to me, their desire destroyed everything. If it wasn't for their revolting need to spill their unwanted semen than Poseidon wouldn't have noticed my beauty. I would still be a woman, not a monster! You did not come here for yourself. There is something far greater than you are letting on, past your facade interest and numb expressions. You tell me right now Rosephina, who are you protecting?" every snake follicle shivered with anger and screamed with hisses. "Who's coming!"

She got her answer. The torches, surrounding the entrance, lit up with one swift flicker. Medusa glared, raising her nose higher into the air and taking in a deep whiff. "Men."

"Medusa," I grabbed her. There may be another way. "You're right. I came to your prison because I was lonely. I needed another to escape from Hades. I wanted your company no matter how far you were in this monstrosity. You granted me your ignorance because you knew. Please, I beg you, grant these men the same ignorance," she was already eying the soldiers as if they were raping her every being. "Medusa! They will not harm you if I tell them. I can protect you. You can leave this place with us. We just need your help, we need your gift."

"Gift!"

She slapped me hard.

A few snakes moved from hiding, watching their mistress intensely.

"Medusa please," I swiped the clean, exposed line. "The Kraken is to be set free on the mortals of Argos. If you were to come with us, to look into the eyes of the beast, I promise you I will find a way to lift your curse."

She clutched my neck, blocking air. "You're lying again," her blaring gaze flashed to the entrance. "Those soldiers have one thing on their mind, to kill. To kill the very creature I have masterfully become. But I shall be the one to turn them first before their decadent pupils have a chance to feel the stone crack."

"Medusa," but she had already ordered one of her keepers, a three headed dog to take her place. I knew this beast but he was too clouded to recognize his own tail. Medusa had disappeared into the darkness, awaiting the soldiers to enter her keep. There were no lies. I would have found a way to peel the snakes from her hair, to transform the tail into a woman's legs, to give her the same vivacious curves she once had. But her eyes, she's too far gone. She had changed into a beast I could no longer reach. She blamed men for her pain. And men had entered her web.

I gave her the chance to change the legend. But she chose the path the gods had already sewn into her stars. My part had failed, the rest was for Perseus. But the gods said nothing about my protecting him and each of those men. Their stars may have been in the sky but I was the chariot in which they moved.


	15. Chariot of Burnt Stars

**.**

**15**

**Chariot of Burnt Stars**

"Don't leave him!" His armor dragged across the aged marble, screaming in another voice. "Take him too! Please, go back for Eusebios!" and smacked the back of his head into a statue's porcelain chin.

"I had to."

"_Rosephina_?" As if he hadn't known who held him. "Rosephina!"

He jerked forward but with more force than I probably should have, I pressed him into the colossus. "Stay here," and much faster than I realized he could move, he grabbed a hold of my shoulder strap and pulled to him.

"Stay here? Stay here! Where have you been? Djinn told us you were taken. He said something took you, something of dark artistry. We thought Hades had snatched you away and it devastated everyone. Especially Perseus. It destroyed him. He became this different man, a man without a purpose or soul. We even had to remind him to breathe at one point. And I swear to you, I saw blood seeping through his armor. It came from his chest, his heart."

Medusa's cackling laughter pierced the chance to respond. She had turned her first victim. Eusebios fell from the edge with the glacial venom corrupting his every vein, organ and muscle. His face, forever frozen in an obstruct scream. We looked upon the smashed stones that once had his blood flowing beneath, now vapid marble.

Ixas clutched tightly while his other still held the soft strap. "Eusebios," he mourned.

"One star."

"What?"

"Shh," I clamped his knee, leaning to the side. Perseus flashed from one platform to a lower one. Medusa screeched as he dodged another one of her arrows.

"Don't you dare," he nearly spat. "If you're going after him than so am I. Take me out from under your wing and into the battlefield. I will not leave them alone out there."

Declining his offer was how I knew to keep him from harm but the moment Perseus jumped high above the lava and was inches from getting nipped by an arrow. "Follow me."

We charged the marble with quick, silent feet. Floating heroes rescuing the hero. It almost looked majestic but to us it was war. The long strides turned into an abrupt halt, we crashed together. The sacred cobra of Medusa's prison blocked the path. It stretched its long neck, towering above us in menace.

Perseus skid, Djinn distracted Medusa from tackling him instead. If we could just jump onto the lower stretch of marble, I could give Perseus the advantage.

"We have to reach him Ixas. I can see what I've done to him, he's too weak." The cobra shivered its spineless body, purposely moving its tail in front of our path.

"I know," he slowly took out his sword. But I had no intention of letting him use it. Following his gentle movements behind our backs, I brought the two most important fingers together, sliding them across each other and creating the perfect snap**. **And there, an aggressive roar vibrated through the walls of every structure on the entire island.

"Ixas," he only looked in panic, looking for the unseen beast. The ground shook beneath. He was getting close. "Ixas get down!"

I had him doing so before he knew what it meant. Cerberus leapt high, his soft belly facing us until he landed with both paws scratching the tiles. The three heads let out a gathered growl deep within their throat, challenging the snake with every drip of saliva. But the sacred guardian would not cower.

Softly pulling his arm, we began for the edge. However, even Medusa was behind the blockage and dropped Djinn so she could focus more on our interruption. While Perseus, getting only a glimpse of what was happening, caught both Ixas and myself in sight. He tripped over a broken tower before walking towards us. His mind filled with our sudden appearance.

Medusa let another arrow fail in attempting to hit Cerberus before turning to face him again. He lowered his valued gaze with his shield and sword ready to fight.

"You will never touch any woman nor feel the softness of their skin for you will have no feeling in those same strength wrapped in your weaponry. You want to live? Then you will have no choice but to fight me! And when you do, your eyes shall be open and you will be mine."

She raised her bow once again and took aim. But is soon forced towards the edge, Djinn had slammed into her and knocked her weapons from her grasp. "Jump!" he growled, flipping over the platform.

This time, Ixas took charge, lifted himself from the floor, dragging me behind and leaping into the air. The vicious cobra snapped its jaws and managed to take flesh from his leg. He screamed in agony but not before tumbling onto the platform with Perseus there to catch him. Djinn, still alive, dangled from Medusa's tail as she clung to the edge with her claws. We met in gaze as I was still mid flight and in that moment, I knew I was going to lose him. He smiled, almost with peace, as he reached for his knife. Just before I hit the same landing Ixas had, Djinn sent his ancient weapon into Medusa's stomach.

She let go of the edge and clung to her bowels, they dangled to the lava below. I smacked into the concrete with Perseus leaving Ixas and opening his arms. But I stayed clear, stumbling into the other direction to watch as Djinn, with one last smile, kept a hold of Medusa and pulled her with him into the fire.

"No!" I reached for him but it was already done. He fell to his honorable death. The screams and tears soon poured out. Perseus nearly met the edge before collecting me away and close but I only shook into his armor. The salted stream running along his metal, hands slipping up and down, trying to cling to something.

He just held on, enjoying the pressure of my body against his. I shook with a pain too close to existence. But Perseus still held firm beneath his tired muscles. He knew we needed to move but nothing was willing to do so.

I opened then, blinking the excess water and observing the clean damage I had done. His armor now shone with brilliant shine. Shine I had once known from the armor of the gods. Our surroundings were shown perfectly within its mirror. And with that, I let him take control and salvage our lips with his own haven of fire and heat.

"Watch out!"

Ixas shout from behind. Perseus was the first to pull back and the first to stay strong. He rose to his feet, picked me off the ground and ran towards Ixas with the strength he once had before I was taken. Flipping me behind a leaning brick, I saw her. Medusa climbed the last height of the wall and stood tall, hiding the decaying wound from exposure. She picked her weapons up and pointed them directly. Bending the bow's string back, leaving the seeping intestines to the dirt. She aimed for revenge.

But no sooner than Cerberus and the snake's movements in the distance, another hero jumped down from above and tackled Medusa to the ground, Draco. She threw him off and disappeared. He skid to our feet. Taking Perseus' hand and placing the godly handle into his palms. The sword snapped to its full length and awaited its first fight.

"Use it demigod and claim what we are here for!" Draco yelled. Perseus stared into the beautiful gift, cringing in subtle disgust but soon gives a small smile.

Draco took my place, tending to Ixas and I took his by Perseus. The blood left his knuckles as he tightened the weapon. He watched as I touched the very tip and gentle slid my finger to his hand.

"I'm right behind you," I whispered. His smile widened but soon left, glaring in the direction Medusa disappeared.

"Draco, stay with Ixas and get him out of here," he commanded. They were already leaving. We lock eyes. "Let's end this."


	16. Medulla Inflamed

**.**

**16**

Part 1

**Medulla Inflamed**

The medulla oblongata is a nerve tucked somewhere along the spinal area. It is this connection that controls breathing and circulation. However, this connection is also a center for nerves. Nerves that have been overworked and overpowered. Our lungs have pumped excessive air, our nerves have contradicted our strength and above all it has created a large amount of sweat. Droplets upon droplets of salty perspiration overlapping and striding along our invigorated bodies.

We knelt together side by side, awaiting the arrival of the deceitful villain. But no movement was seen nor heard except the lava pouring with more vigor. It cleared our minds with its hot steam and soothed our muscles. However, a surprise jolt led me back as Perseus grazed his wet finger across the corner of my strained lips.

He stared into the blemish still, unscathed by my reaction. "Who did that to you?"

Our surroundings grew quiet and still amongst our conversing. "Where is she?"

"Was it Calibos?"

"She should have appeared by now."

"Rosephina-"

"What?" such a word was not meant to bear so much hostility. I tightened my jaw, clinging to the edge of the rock. He drew me back to his side.

"Do not be afraid. Now that you're here with me, I can finish what we came here for."

"I'm not afraid."

"Then look at me and tell me what's wrong-"

"I have caused your heart to bleed, muscles to quiver and mind to falter. Ixas has told me of your ailment. You've been hurting more than I can possibly imagine and yet I couldn't drive it away. But there's something I need you to know. I _have _been struck with all that you've endured, I've felt every tinge, every prickle, every sting. And so much more."

Perseus reached but I jerked back and grabbed his hand. "I'm not finished. Do you remember when the Stygian witches told that lie the gods sent down?" He nods, forcing his hand forward and into its caressing nature no matter. "It was only half a lie," but soon dropped it to his lap. "They just spoke of the wrong person."

The sword slipped from his fingers, lowering his eyes to my chest. I followed and sucked in a sharp breath. There, beneath the soft neckline was a thick formation of blood blossoming through the material. Like ripples of water. He placed his hand on top, slightly squeezing the liquid as if he needed to feel the wetness to believe. "What?" and brought his hand to his face, watching the smooth color drip along his wrist.

I slid the blood from his palm and let it disappear in a fist. He kept his abysmal blue depths from the growing spread. "Look at me," I followed his same movement and lifted his chin with stained fingers. "There's something I must tell you."

"Don't," he silenced removed my grip. "Don't do this," and shook his head.

"I was only meant to protect you long enough for this journey to complete itself, long enough for you to realize your true birthright. Perseus, you are to become the king of mortal men, to take the place of King Kepheus. Zeus knew this but he denied it because he knew the time of the gods was ending amongst the mortals. It is now your time to rise. You needed to discover this yourself after the journey ended. But that all changed when I learned of what will happen the moment it does-" don't break. The words turned into quiet sobs.

"Don't say anymore," he shook his head more and violently picked the sword from the dirt. I clung to the handle to stop his retreat.

"They knew not of how strong our connection would be. How much I could love you," I paused, expecting Medusa to appear but there were no movements except his gaze watering in veils. "I'm dying Perseus."

"STOP!" He shout in a godlike roar. His muscles shivered and traveled through his already trembling body. "We just- I need to finish this," he stood with my following his every move. His uncontrollable shaking traversing in every bone, every tendon, every fiber.

"It was killing me Perseus, to not tell you," I reached his height. "But then you already knew. You just couldn't believe its meaning. When your heart bled, it wasn't your blood, it was mine."

"No."

Anger poured from him with more determination than the scorching heat enveloping more.

"Perseus-"

"I said no!"

"Get down!" I shoved him into the opposite wall before pressing into my splitting chest from the quick movement. More blood poured. Medusa had sent a small knife into the concrete where his head once was. He scrambled back to me and pulled in time to dodge an arrow.

Together we ran through the maze of stone. Perseus was ahead with his fingers wrapped strongly. All his emotions coursed through his lean legs as we sprint faster. But the constant threat urging my heart to quit took nearly all energy to keep up. The journey has not even reached Argos and yet it already started. We slammed into another dead statue, our backs completely soaked. Medusa stood tall, breathing heavily through her flaring nostrils. She stayed on us.

"Come out when you've decided to be a man!" she screamed, readying her bow.

Perseus held the sword in front of him, his nose resting on its cold steel, eyes closed in preparation. I hadn't the heart to tell him then and now that he's about to face the hardest challenge, I couldn't hold it back. The moment the eye had told me the truth behind the god's intentions, there's was no courage to let it drip from my throat and into his. And now that he knows. They flashed open, an unknown entity behind the watery veil, a darkness clouding around the usual peace. He let a tear but the steam destroyed the evidence.

"When I get through with her and we bring the head to Argos, I will marry you. We will have a life together. If they think they can take you away from me, they have yet to know what I'm truly capable of," he moved close enough to break both our positions. "I will save you if it takes every last stitch of my soul." His words, filled with unrelenting vengeance, left me breathless. This man gave so much love and protection that I felt unworthy of such a chance.

And with that, Perseus twisted around the statue, charged towards Medusa with great speed, jumped into the air and brought the glimmering sword down into her neck. She remained standing for one brief moment with her mouth open in awe and eyes fading into darkness. Perseus landed, upon hearing her heavy head fall to the floor, he opened them. I still clung to the statue. Keeping our gaze, he took out a bag and opened it with hot air filling its emptiness. The rest of her monstrous body still twitched as it slowly began to die.

"Like I said," he roughly plunged into her messy mane of snakes and threw the head into the bag. "They've yet to know what I'm capable of."

He shook the bag for savvy before letting it and savagely slams our lips into one. I choked a breath full of his scent while he pulled harder. Tears fell into his sweating cheeks while his splashed onto mine. It felt so long that our kiss had made everything still, made the pain and journey end as if it never existed. While the wetness of our sweat and tears traveled across our connected lips, it was our own pull that separated the sensation. I rest my forehead against his, tasting his remnant.

"I can't leave you. I can't."

"You won't," he leaned back, lowered upon my chest. "Look, the bleeding stopped."

It was true but it won't stop. There was but one factor I had left out, one that seemed like nothing compared to what I had told him. Letting him know of my fateful end would have to be enough for now.


	17. Medulla Consumed

**.**

**17**

Part 2

**Medulla Consumed**

The thick air of the enclosed cliff valley ushered us through the large opening. Perseus walked forward, numb and tired, his shoulders lowered as if he carried a large weight. The event still ached in his mind with a burning tip. He was already thinking of a way to surpass what was to come. There wasn't one.

Io and Draco knelt together in front of Ixas, tending to his leg. He shout in pain as Io tried to urge the pus away with her nails. Draco stopped her hand. "Maybe we should wait until Rosephina gets here."

"Perseus!" she ran towards him. "Are you-?" and stopped before embracing. "What's wrong?"

"Io," her name slipped like a child calling for her mother's comfort. Perseus, not meeting her horrific gape, stepped to the side and let her eyes feast upon my form. The blood still staining the white.

"Rosephina," she breathed, taking a panicked step forward and pulling me into an embrace. "You're shaking."

I clung to her small waist, burrowing into her long hair, letting the downfall begin. "I can't." I truly couldn't but in this desperate hold, she knew something was terribly wrong.

While Perseus remained still, the sobs turned into aggressive whimpers which led to him finding the courage to move, gently sliding Io to the side and recollecting me back into his arms. He placed his chin securely on top of the matted hair, bringing the memory of how pleasurable this quest once was. This loving embrace we once called _ours_ now tries to soothe pain and torment. But the nightmare would remain until the end becomes the beginning

Through the veil, there was Ixas and Draco witnessing our emotional strength leaving. Draco, appearing closer than Ixas, flickered back to Io as she joined my cry. He moved forward but the rest of him stayed frozen in despair. Ixas broke from the rock, swaggering to his feet. He stepped beside Draco and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"What's happening?"

"Nothing will ever be the same."

"What?" he stepped before Draco, still aware of the painful gash. "Why is Rosephina crying? What's wrong?"

"She's dying."

He released his shoulder, color leaving his humanity. "That's not possible. She can't-You're lying!"

"You said it yourself Ixas, do you not feel her leaving? She became a part of us and now, everything seems dead and cold. We're losing our girl."

. . .

He had never been strong and weak in the same instant. Both in an equal weight but now, the balance was favoring neither. With each of my tears sliding past his skin and armor, he was there, sobbing into the dirt just as I am. The only difference, I was still miraculously standing while he still glowed with elegant strength.

"Perseus," Io broke in. "I want to hold my sister," she begged, her small voice joining this fragile physique. He lift his cheek with strands sticking to it but granted her wish as he smoothly switched places. Forcing himself to walk away, Perseus moved to Draco.

The sword returned to the simple handle, he slapped it back into his strong hand. "Keep that thing away from me," he hissed while Medusa's head dropped heavily to the rocks. He kicked it until it smacked against the cliff's wall.

"Calm down," Draco stopped the bag from reopening. "We know of your pain for it is the same as ours."

"Do you even know what's happening?" Perseus snapped. "Tell me Draco why is it I can't even bring myself to look at her without feeling the need to collapse before the mud and crawl into a ball because the pain of standing is too much to bear? Is that what you're feeling, is that what you're going through? Do you feel fire consuming your lungs so much that your bones are beginning to crack? No? Then don't say you know what I'm going through!"

"Guys," Ixas interrupted. They both look to him. "Do you feel that? I can't- it feels-"

"PERSEUS!" They snapped to the appalling display.

I held Io firm but couldn't stop the convulsions. A sharp sword had been plunged into her stomach as we held each other, sobbing unrelentingly. The force from the blow pushed me out of the way before the tip could enter through both our bodies but Io was still struck.

"No," I shook, clinging to her shoulders as the sword slowly went back into her flesh and out the other end.

Then, an abnormally large foot steps out from behind her legs with a vulgar beast following. Calibos, in victory, stepped out from behind her with a grim sneer on his face, I was unscathed. His newly formed jaw twitched. "Let's try that again."

"Cerberus," I whispered, barely making the name audible.

He briefly raised his sword above but the ground shook once again, signaling the savior's pathway. As soon as the last tremor vibrated beneath, Io's knees buckled along with mine. Cerberus twisted around us and pushed Calibos into the cliff. His saliva melted in the steam before it could fall onto our skin.

And now Io was the one clinging dearly to my arms as blood spurted from her pale lips. "Io," I breathed, her vivid brown eyes dissolving into a lifeless gaze. "Please, you must stay with me- Io!" her grip relaxed but still she clung with lightness. "Stay strong."

Perseus and Draco ran to our side.

"Io!" Draco collapsed, sweeping her frozen hands into his. She coughed an empty breath but found the strength to enclose a soft grip for him.

"The dog can't hold him for long," Perseus knelt to the side. I cleaned the blood from her mouth. "We need to leave. Draco can carry her to the river- Rosephina, look at me-"

"Draco!" His retreating form left us as he charged straight for the small battle between Cerberus and Calibos. Cerberus barked in pain. Calibos had smashed all three of his heads into the rocks, sending the pup unconscious. But Draco jumped into the air and brought his own sword into Calibos' shoulder. His early rage echoed through the Underworld as he screamed for a revengeful fight.

Our attention fatefully watched as Calibos slapped Draco and with one hand, crushed his skull with another. "Draco!" Ixas shout, using the wall as a guide to stand as if he were to fight in his stead. But out of the dim fog, Melok ran for Ixas, took him by the waist and flipped him over his shoulder. Taking him out of the danger and someplace far from here.

Melok shout in the distance. "Fight demigod! Fight and claim your future!"

Io squeezed my stained wrist as if showing her support of Melok's words. And with the last of her strength, she pulled my hand onto her stomach and placed it inches from Perseus' sword. Then with her final breath, she left me and the world. Her vivid soul ascended in a peaceful lift. Her body remained by my side though, killed by the thing I couldn't fight. There was an unimaginable anger. An anger for everything, my fate, his future, their lives.

He stayed close, undismayed by my hand blocking his sight from Calibos. He squinted in the shining metal resting above my sweaty palm. Its beautiful glow glimmered for a chance to satisfy his hunger for a release. Perseus gently took the handle, moving it towards the sky, the empty space filled with the long blade. "I'll be here," a numb response, effect nonetheless.

"It won't take long," he growled, now to his feet.

Calibos sneered. Perseus moved towards him with skilled footing. "You have your mother's eyes," he followed Perseus' tread. "You'll meet her soon. But Rosephina will be returning back to Hades, just not the way he would like. The god will have to make due with her pieces falling to the Underworld instead of her luscious whole."

"No," Perseus calmly stopped before the fighting midst. "He will never touch her again nor will you even have the chance to move your rotted flesh upon her sight."

"Too late," he growled. "I've already sunk my fangs into that soft skin. Have you tasted her yet?"

As if Perseus were a beast himself, a terrifying howl left his mouth as he invaded the hidden border and met Calibos with a hard blow.

Their swords clashed.

Each one creating their own song of war.

Io's limp body still remained in my arms as Perseus and Calibos fought. I knew this moment would come. Perseus would have to fight him but from losing how many lives? And the one sincerely precious to me was gone. But after hearing the lingering sound of their swords clanking, I realized all of this was inevitable. We were truly the porcelain pieces upon the gods' chess board. I thought I could rearrange them, be the chariot, but I can't. And now as I sat in the hard dirt while Perseus blocked another blow from Calibos with the scorpion shield, all I could do was wait. Wait until my heart deteriorated into dust and Perseus stood alone.


	18. Life for a Life

**.**

**18**

**Life for a Life**

Charon's exotic boat drifted across the sand with pebbles splashing along the shore. Some hitting Melok's foot while the others roll over Ixas' body. He lets out a small howl as they do so. "We should go back there and help them!" Melok simply shook his head, lifting Ixas from the ground. Normally he would have gone limp and calmly allowed this. But enough was enough. "Damn it! That thing slaughtered Draco and Io before we could even blink, we can't just leave them to that same fate!" Melok slowly dropped him into a tight corner where his leg could be lifted on a wool blanket. "Will you at least act like the human you once were and answer me?"

Instead of words, the silent creature simply hovered his hand above his injury. Ixas quietly watched, Melok cleared the venom, seals the dry blood and fully heals the bite. He leaned back against the tall railing and shared an empathetic look with Charon.

"Great," Ixas looked to and from. "Shall we wait for their screams or can we go to them now?"

Melok stayed still but was suddenly very tense. Before Ixas could understand what had caused his worry, Melok's pupils took on an electric illumination. Moving faster then both Charon and Ixas could follow, he jumped over the railing, sprinted towards the cliff wall and blocked the only movement they could catch behind his muscular physique.

σΨΘϠϡo

It peeled from skin, scraping from bone. The fall was expected but the damage was too much. Resist the cry, bury under the crone of Io's cold neck. I cuddled even closer. I thought I could hold us both up against the wall but her weight took charge and we collapsed. I had truly reached the height of vulnerability. Along with both of weights being more than sufficient.

And then the truth from the River's message came. Io and Draco could only be together if they were both dead. Their love would never be interrupted nor would Io endure that familiar pain. They're together now but away from us. From me. Another sob, my hand gathering a fist of her silky strands.

"If you won't bring her back then give me life," the invitation was open to anyone who would listen.

An answer.

The identical arms once lost in the war now curled protectively around my neck. Smoothly guiding me to the front with the rest numbly following. I released Io and tried to cradle some of the pain. A shadowed figure came into view along with a beautiful glow of pure cerulean. Melok's vivid color became more than just his eyes, it moved to my throat like the rays of the sun. Hovering with a lingering press, the light broke the invisible seal and traveled through until it swarmed around the wounded muscle, the heart.

A complete curvature lifted my backside from the rocks almost like I was being pulled by a string from the sternum. The warmth and glow made the barrier until it surrounded the entire muscle. Soon melting away, Melok closed his mouth and my spine emulated his action. Gradually straightening out, placed completely flat again. He smiled.

"Take her," I mumbled, recovering from the sharp radiance. "Take her to Charon, we're not leaving her body here." He nods, swiping the dirt and grime as gently as he could. "How long will the barrier last?"

"Long enough," he replied, securing her into his arms.

"Until when?" I blinked hard. Melok carried her to the boat. I still felt her hair against my palm as I stood. A fist now. Strength, perception, skills, everything was returning.

He entered the boat and placed her in the corner adjacent to Ixas. "You already know answer," Melok reached his full height with an understanding posture.

I didn't want to understand his words, his movements. I didn't want to know when the barrier would give and my life would end. But until then, these muscles pulsated and an undulating throb extended a painful break.

I lost all restraint. The resistance I had kept for Perseus, for his destiny, for myself vanished. Instead, the grinding pressure to fume this unimaginable rage commandeered everything. Thus I took flight towards the only direction I craved.

Perseus used the cliff to thrust himself into the air, spinning rapidly above Calibos and to the other side. Not ready for such a godly feint, Calibos stumbled back, the perfect opportunity to slam his sword onto his. He staggered even more from the great blow and tumbled down the hill after Perseus kicked his chest. A vicious panther longing for such a moment to reveal itself, Perseus jumped extravagantly into the air and brought another blow on Calibos. But this time the talented sword did not meet its opponent's steel, it met his chest. Cracking every vessel, tearing every rancor and finally conquering the mangled gargoyle.

The beast still stood, lingering in the impact but is soon interrupted by a more grinding blow. I twisted Calibos' own sword and lunged it deep within his heart. Leaning into his deformed ear. "You took someone I loved. This is for her." Seething the words matched the satisfying need to abate the rage.

I circled, Perseus marking his own strength. We stood together, glaring into the falling beast but our furious gaze soon became evanescence. As if he transformed back into the man he once was, Calibos gathered his remaining strength and presented his last words.

"Don't let them divide you."

And with his contradicting reflection, he fell. His body never met the ground but descended deep into the lowest level of inferno. Perseus and I only watched until the last light from the vivid flames dimmed from existence.

"He's right you know," someone rejoined from above. The massive wings of Pegasus spread majestically before us. Trotting proudly on land, a hooded figure sat upon him with great poise. The stranger lowered his hood. "You can't let us divide you," brown hair, brown eyes, golden armor, handsome in voice and appearance.

"Who are you?" Perseus moved, studying the obvious god smooth Pegasus' mane with a gentle stroke.

"Your brother," he let go of his reins, Pegasus wanted attention from another. His strong nose nudged my shoulder, playfully begging a touch. "My name is Apollo. We share the same father- Zeus," he edged closer. The familiar luminescent glimmer from his golden armor brought comfort yet weakness. "And I do believe our destinies have been unfairly switched. You see, Rosephina was to be mine not yours. This quest you're involved in was to be completed by me. But our father decided otherwise without ensuring my own fate. So I come to claim what is rightfully mine."


	19. Velvet Ice

**.**

**19**

**Velvet Ice**

Pegasus neighed in a choking manner, swinging his hair to the side. Perseus followed his intention but with a somewhat different response. Out came the sword, the blocking arm and the protective stance. Apollo candidly responded as any god would, he smiled. "Come now Perseus, did you actually think you could do all this yourself? The only way you could even defeat Calibos was through our father's gift. Your mortal side is keeping you back and since you're so fervent on burying that god in you, you will fail. You'll lose her before you even take on the Kraken-"

"Are you finished?" Perseus seethed through grinding teeth.

"Hardly," he untied the velvet string and let his black robe fall. His armor dazzled in brilliance, outlining his thick muscles with its dented metal. "I did not come here to fight nor did I come to take Rosephina, yet."

"Then why have you come?"

"To help you-"

"You lie-"

"Have you heard nothing I just spoke of?"

"No, I heard everything perfectly," Perseus removed the sword and placed the tip just before Apollo's chest. "And I suggest you go back to Olympus before I use this _gift_ on your shiny armor. I wouldn't want it to get scratched."

"So courageous and confident? I see now. You think you can still save her. You think after you strike down the Kraken and save the city of Argos, you can somehow conquer her fate?" he laughed. "You truly are nothing but a man aren't you? A selfish mortal man."

"Selfish?" He pressed the sword closer, softly bending into the metal. "We're finished here."

"No," Apollo moved the weapon aside, stepping before Perseus could lift it back up. "You will hear me."

"Why should I-"

"Because I'm the only one who can save her.".

"Let him finish," I leaned into his side from lack of strength. For one brief moment, in the midst their arguing, I felt the barrier crack and tremble. It had already been weakened through the sprinting, plunging and effort to tear away from Io and into the revengeful animosity on Calibos. Another fight can't be endured.

I dropped the sword before he could say no and kicked it towards Pegasus who skillfully caught it with his wing, flipped it under his foot and firmly pressed the handle into the rocks. I buckled.

"What's happening?" he moved with panic, forgetting Apollo's presence. Following his touch, I took his palm and pressed it hard into my chest.

"There's a shield around my heart," I spread his fingers on top so he could feel the overworked beats. "But it won't last. We need his help."

"No, we can't trust him."

"I know but we need more time. It will give out before we can even cross into Argos."

"We don't know what it means for him to help us-"

"If you'll let me explain," Apollo interrupted. "I've just come from Olympus and spoken with our father. I've told him of my worry-"

"And what does a _god _have to worry about?" Perseus slipped me through his arms and lowered us both to the ground.

It was pounding now, a headache within crusting ribs.

He held stronger, trying to grip the pain between his knuckles.

"That," Apollo knelt before us. "If she dies, you fail and if you fail, we die. We need the love of the mortals but Hades is the only one being nourished. They pray out of fear not love and Hades grows stronger every day."

"If you knew what would happen if I lost her then why did you make her like this-"

"I had no part in her creation. The ancient gods were narrow-minded and unprepared. I care for my survival through this decadent time. So I'm going to help you succeed whether you want me to or not. And in order to do that, I need to save Rosephina. Since I've been deprived of being the hero then I must make sure you keep being one."

"And how is it you plan on saving her?"

"Like I said, she isn't supposed to belong to you. The ancients believed you were their savior, that you could save them from this starvation. But through this belief, they lost sight of her. They didn't think of what would happen when her time was fulfilled, that you would become so useless as to not save us. You're still mortal, her survival is less than none because of this. Even if you embraced your full divinity, it wouldn't be enough to balance out her weakness. She needs me," his dark gaze, though egotistic and needy, observed Perseus with determination and truth. "Don't let her suffering continue because you believe you can save her. You can't Perseus, I can."

"And what if I decide not to save Argos, what if I let the gods die, what then?"

"Then the world will die along with Rosephina."

"Perseus," the taste of death nearing close. I needed this. "You must save Argos and become their King. Do not sacrifice their lives for another."

"Your life means more to me than theirs."

"You have to do this. They need you."

We stared, our longing throbbing from the panic and broken spirits. Apollo stayed to the side. "What's your decision?"

"You didn't answer my question," Perseus faced him in supremacy. "How are you going to save her?"

"The only way I can, cut out the heart before it takes all of her with it."

"You're insane."

"You want her to die?"

The enormity of the god's serious nature struck our realm. "She can't survive that. The gods didn't make her complete, a part of her is mortal-"

"She can survive it and it will save her," Apollo summoned a golden knife. Sharp enough to cut even himself. "Turn the other way mortal," he knelt, snaking his hand behind my neck.

"You're not doing anything to her-"

"Yes he is," I've been silent too long. "I know you're scared but this is the only way I can live long enough to help you. The people need a leader far greater than the gods can ever be and that's you."

"I'm not letting him cut out your heart!"

"We don't have a choice. You either let him or the barrier breaks," I stopped, keeping the fear at bay. "I need you to brave Perseus. Apollo knows what he's doing, he wouldn't lie to us when we're his only hope," another searing flame scorched the ribs.

"Don't ask me to make this choice-"

"She's not," Apollo waited no longer. This is what needs to happen. He ripped a small section of the dress to prepare an opening. Still with dignity in mind however, he gently placed the white material to hide personal exposure. Then he took the golden knife and slashed a small pinch on his finger.

"What are you doing?" the fear was great yet even the courage wouldn't hide its feel.

"I don't want you to feel the pain," he lowered his hand above and smothered the bare skin with his blood. A perfect thick line where the incision would take place, sealing in a numb texture.

It held a lie but I smiled bravely. Yet truthfully, I couldn't feel his skin against mine. I could only imagine the feel. Apollo brought the taunting knife above my chest, hovering for the right area. Perseus didn't look, only kept his eyes on mine. I watched him, used everything I had to not show fear.

It touched my skin and slid down the line, water on ice. I could feel nothing as Apollo reached in, traced the shield in a code-like swirl and then wiggled his fingers around the muscle. With one small gesture, it rose up to meet his hand. As soon as it does, it ignites with a golden flash. Apollo closed his fist, it swarmed his knuckles. But the light simultaneously remained on the open wound along with his fist. He watched with fascination until it shot up his arm and ended inside his left breast.

As soon as the bare glimmer sunk in so did mine. But not before closing the cut and releasing the numbing texture. Warm skin was the first thing to feel. His warmth, a tight grip. Then, as it had been done before, I felt myself returning in every glorifying enhancement. And I could lift up from the dirt, bend my legs and touch the healed incision.

There's no more drumming vibrations, no more beats. He truly took away my dying heart.

"It worked," Perseus let go.

I looked to Apollo who soon noticed my watch. His color had drastically changed, their irises were no longer dark but a vivid gold. Unlike any currency or color ever encountered. "Thank you." He brought his touch to my brow and held above, small lightning bolts came but did no harm. I crawled back however out of surprise. Perseus caught me strong as his own reaction.

"Yes, it worked," Apollo closed the bolts in his hand with smoke rising above his palm.


	20. The Past Clashes with The Present

**.**

**20**

**The Past Clashes the Present**

_"Where are you going?"_

_"Did you not tell me to leave?" the brown bundle contained honey, parchment, charcoal, a wool blanket and a star-lit lantern. All of which had fallen by his strict swagger. His beady gaze wandered over the black tiles._

_"What is all this?" he slithered, rolled his tongue beneath his teeth. Snake-like gestures he did when he suspected an escape. He had always expected one. I never even tried. I didn't know how._

_"I'm going for a walk."_

_"A walk? No, I think not. You're going to Medusa's prison-"_

_"You insist on me leaving so I shall go with Charon to her lair. Cerberus has not been fed-"_

_"That dog has survived longer than you have been my wife. Put these things away and wait for me here-"_

_"No, I will not. And no, Cerberus has not survived this long without nourishment. You've forgotten who cared for him when you stole him from his mother's milk-"_

_"Silence! You will not leave this room! Your defiance is unbearable!" He backed out the tall door and slammed it. The crack grew longer from his previous attacks._

_The world of Hades was just below the window ledge. Ripping, gnawing, screaming, crying and the rippling river which surrounded the sleek castle. Boiling steam plummeted up but just as it was about to reach the ledge, it fell. But that didn't mean you couldn't feel the brutal heat washing over your pores, bones, teeth and mind. _

_Something wasn't right._

_The humidity was normal. The sound of souls grasping their flesh one last time before being torn for their eternal punishment was, as well. Everything was the same except for a particular scream. Most screams came from below, this one came from above. It descended lower and lower until crashing onto the rocks._

_A young girl with thick tousled black hair. "Please, what have I done?"_

_Then smoke and fire stormed together until Hades walked out and knelt before her. "Nothing girl, it was your time."_

_He was lying, I knew him well enough to think otherwise._

_"But," she whimpered. "I'm, I'm so young. Healthy not ill, I wasn't dying! Please!" Her small body trembled. She couldn't be more than fourteen._

_Hades bent low, lifted her chin. "When your father slaughtered my Cyclops, he killed you. He sacrificed his own child for the safety of Athens. Stay here until your soul rots and Styx embodies your flesh." He vanished._

_I moved too fast, almost fell before Hades even reappeared. He took a single glance as I was trying to steady against the wall, and disappeared again. Of course he wanted to see if I was watching._

_He dragged one innocent soul here before, seven thousand years ago. I wasn't going to let him do it to someone else. Especially a child._

_As soon as he left, seventy stories high, I jumped. Guided myself down with the help of the castle's wall, plummeted lower and lower until meeting the black soil with a graceful plop. The girl screamed and crawled further. "No, it's alright child."_

_"Please, don't hurt me."_

_"I would never, I'm going to help you."_

_Black tears._

_The sulfuric atmosphere already entered her soul and was ridding of the human remains. She patted the corner of her eyes, gaping into the black liquid. "What's happening!" She stumbled to her knees, clung to my hands and tugged down so hard. Still gaping, only differently she stuttered. "I, I know you."_

_"You're hurting me child," her strength held strong, the river was taking everything. I was already down to her level when the river hissed impatiently for the new addition._

_"No! I know you! Every night, my mother told me the story, the legend everyone believed untrue. Everything about you is how she described. AH!"_

_The water reached for her but I pulled us away. It was getting stronger. Desperate for more nourishment. We fell back, she crawled further up the rock while I stopped the river from advancing. "Enough! You cannot have her!" black fire, emitted from my hand, plunged straight into the water, wrapped around its struggling form and forced it back under._

_"Your name is Rosephina."_

_I fell again, smacking my knee against hers._

_"What?"_

_"You're-"_

_"How do you know of me? Who are you?"_

_She set her head down, locks resting softly on her back. She clung tightly to the edge, blue eyes bore into mine. "Ariadne, my father is Draco of Argos and my mother is Io of Epirus. She left when I was six years but she knew you! She spoke of you-"_

_"I know not of whom you speak. It's impossible for me to know you or anyone, I've been here for thousands of years-"_

_"ROSEPHINA!" Hades darted wildly, consuming everything in fire to draw anything hidden, out._

_Through the many shadows of the castle's walls, golden armor stood out more vibrantly than anything ever had in the Underworld._

_"It seems my father has done well in making sure you stay in the Underworld-"_

_"You are not supposed to be here," Hades shook in anger._

_"I am quite aware of that," Apollo revealed his full appearance and stood before his fuming uncle with ease._

_"Leave-"_

_"No, you have something that doesn't belong to you, something you took. We want her back-"_

_"You mean you want her back? I am not blind by your previous actions Apollo. I've known for quite sometime of your constant digging to get inside our quarters. You've been working with Charon in secret, floating around the river just so you can watch her from afar, sitting on the window ledge. You've fallen in love with my wife. No one knows of your independent affair, not even your father. Do you have any idea what danger you've put yourself in, coming here? You're in my world now boy."_

_Thunder, lightning and acid poured from the tip of the palace._

_"We must hurry. If he finds us-"_

_"No, please you must listen to me-" Ariadne dug her nails more. "You know me! You know my mother! This, this scar on your hand-"_

_"Shh," I ignored her frazzled attempt and pulled her into my arms. "I cannot bring you life but I can save your soul. Charon, he'll do as I say and will take you safely to the entrance of Elysium. Keep hidden inside the ship, stay away from the edge of the boat, nothing will harm you. Charon will protect you. He's here now, hurry."_

Cold touch against the fragility of cold lips.

Bright light.

Soft surface.

"Don't you dare touch her! Enough of the lies! You tell me right now what you did to her? What exactly did you gain from this Apollo? Lightning bolts, gold light, what did you do!"

What's happening?

I tried to turn but bristles of hair were smashed high.

Then horrible packing sounds, like fists, echoed violently through the air. A gust of wind shot up, the bareness of my legs, the seams of the dress flew straight but only to be stopped by a heavy set of feathers. Wings?

"Pegasus?" mouth felt so dry, how could anyone hear me? An answer nudged back. I wanted to say more, to reach out but I felt restrained. Was Pegasus keeping me from moving? Try to breathe, try to find out where- There's no humidity, no steam, only clean crisp air. "Where-"

"If you're so bothered by my saving her, I'll gladly put it back. She'll be closer to death and closer to me."

Another punch. Liquid splattered across a hard surface. "So a god can bleed. Let's see what else you can do."

"You really think taking all your anger out on me while the people of Argos are dying is going to inspire an answer? Think before you raise your hand again! I can easily kill you with one swing of my sword but you're the _savior_, the _hero, _so why don't you start being one! Embrace your divinity and take your destiny before it takes you!"

"I don't give a _damn _about my destiny. The only destiny I care about is asleep on Pegasus right now, weak and without a beating heart. You took it, you gained something, tell me what it is or I'll stand by and let the Kraken finish Argos!"

"You do and we all die! And not just the gods you hate so much but everything in this world as well."

"Your decision."

Warm hands collect mine, one smooths the wild waves while the other clings to my hand as if it wouldn't ever again. "Rosephina," a sweet, terribly husky voice slipped into my mind and followed with open eyes.

There he is.

"Perseus," he smiled, how long since I saw those beautiful colors. "Where are we? What happened?"

"Pegasus flew us out of the Underworld to Mount Athos, Argos is just below."

The listening horse lifted his neck higher, helping me up completely. I almost went right back down if Perseus wasn't standing in front, arms at the ready. We were incredibly high, 4,000 high, Argos was truly just below for we sat on an escarpment that plunged straight down. No hills to catch, just a dangerous slide. "It's alright, we're safe, look." He pointed to the hard ground where a small amount of snow and dirt swirled together to make a platform. It was big enough to fit all three of us, extra room for walking but still seemed intimidating. Pegasus was leaning against a huge boulder, the end of the platform's distance. And there on the dirt knelt Apollo, thin lines of blood rolling along his lips to the end of his chin.

"Perseus-"

He turned away. "We're not going anywhere until he tells us everything."

Apollo laughed, the lines turned into streams as they splashed onto the snow. "Are you truly that blind to see what's happening here? Your beloved _destiny_ you so strongly cling to right now, has ended. If you had half the intelligence I thought you did, you'd know she was only supposed to be yours until the Kraken. It's always been about the Kraken, you were born to kill that creature. You know this, you feel it. You have no choice but to get on Pegasus, reveal Medusa's head and claim your revenge on Hades." He stood, strongly overpowering us in truth and confidence. "My _devious_ plans? They were never my plans. It was always supposed to end like this."

"You're lying!" Perseus brought out the sword but only for it to drop from his hand. "You're lying," he whispered, dropping to his knees. The tip of the sword only inches from his skin.

Apollo watched, kept his face neutral and then switched to mine. "You were never supposed to stay past the Kraken's destruction. The moment I held your heart in my hands was the moment you were binded to me, forever. That golden light was just to make sure it was finalized," he walked closer, smaller steps turning to larger ones. "The gods made you for us, to help save our existence as well as the mortals. I was just the one who took your purpose further. You have no idea how many years I've tried to take you from Hades and then when he brought you right to us, I understood why it was I could never stop fighting. I was always supposed to come to Medusa's prison, take your heart and make you mine."

"No," I shook. This couldn't be true, I refuse to believe everything I felt, everything I believed in was futile to my fate.

A hurtling roar, stronger than thunder, more dangerous than lightning and more frightening than anything brought to this world shook the very ground we stood. The Kraken was here.


	21. The End Becomes the Beginning

**.**

**21**

**The End Becomes the Beginning**

"Get away from her!" Perseus stood and raised his fist for another strike. But the young god already knew his intention. Apollo caught his soaring knuckles without even removing his driven gaze from mine.

"Careful," he shoved his arm back, almost slamming it into Pegasus. "Only one of us is mortal."

Another deafening thunder boomed across the land, only this wasn't thunder, this came from the ancient creature now towering over the city. Andromeda's choice, save her people by sacrificing her own life, would mean nothing inside those razored fangs. But the ghastly beast didn't lunge for the delicious damsel, didn't create anymore damage or even move. He was silent.

Perseus staggered back but wasn't going to hold down. He'll fight for us as long as he can, past the Kraken's victory and beginning of Hades' reign. This can't happen. I won't let him chose between my life and the world's survival. His battle must continue, mine must come to an end. And just like before the barrier cracked, I stood between the two men. One forcefully and _rightfully_ binded what was left of the dying organ to his, the other already had it long before his father sculpted the first of man from clay and let his eldest, Hephaestus, mold the rest.

Perseus breathed heavily, Apollo barely even moved from behind. We locked in gaze. He will never understand why this must happen. Before he knew what it meant, I took his hand in mine, pressed it against the hollow center and whispered. "It will always be yours and no one else's. Remember who you need to be."

Torment and sadness.

In Medusa's lair of stone, there was anger, frustration and a crestfallen descend. Even if Apollo was not there to stop the heart, until the last moment, we were going to be together. But this, this was terrifying panic and overbearing despair. An earthquake of nerves quivered between us. I leaned away, the loud crack of silence revealed itself to us.

No sound came from below. The city was silent, the beast was silent, something was happening and yet it seemed as though Apollo knew exactly what it was. He glanced to Argos, squinting painfully, an obvious act. "You better hurry demigod. It seems the world is awaiting your rescue."

Now or never.

While Perseus tried to force an explanation out of him, I moved faster than I had before we lost Djinn to the fires. Grab the snake-infested bag, strap her to the saddle, pull the string tighter, pick the sword from the dirt, twist around Perseus and guide him away towards Pegasus. He tried to pull back but I let go as soon as he stood before the saddle.

"Take care of each other," this was more for Pegasus than him but still commanded them both. The loyal steed moved to my voice, narrowing his dark eyes in understanding. Only he knew where this was leading.

"What are you doing?" Perseus watched as I stroked his thick mane, one last affection. But there was something else at work here. Neither I nor him knew what was searing through my skin and into his. It already weaved into the strands and moved deeper. In the past, it was a mistake. Making the steed wild but this was something entirely different. We only knew it would bring us together again.

"Get on Perseus."

He barely separated his lips. "What? What are you talking about?"

The panic was beginning to come. One of us cannot give in.

"What's wrong?" it took one look to understand and when he did. "No! I'm not- do you- How can you even-"

Just breathe, stay steady, breathe. He needs to leave, now.

Before I could tell him again, Perseus pressed his body into mine, shoved us behind Pegasus and pinned me into the rocks behind. Pegasus merely let him with an encouraging neigh and blocked Apollo out. "Why are you doing this?"

Still shaking with fear, I felt the snow-covered wall, the shivers it gave. Everything was still formulating, he can't know what's truly happening. The only way I can even begin to make this succeed is for him to finish what we came here for.

But he won't.

Unless I hurt what he loves the most.

"Apollo wasn't lying. I was only supposed to be yours until the Kraken. The love we shared was merely the key to the gods' survival. Your final task is to get on Pegasus and destroy the beast. We're nothing more than a past journey. This is your destiny, I'm not anymore. Rule over man, be their king and let them sing of your victory for thousands of years. Our time has ended, don't let yours as well. You must go. Now."

I was hurting him, tearing the last piece of our hope. It took all I had to put as much truth into hiding the apparent lies. And it was working. His heart sank, blue eyes deepened and pulse slowed so rapidly, he could lose it to oblivion. "You're not thinking! You're scared, scared for what's happening, for our lives, for- We're not some past journey that's come to an end, this is not the end! The hell with this reign over man, if we're not together there won't be-"

"You don't have a choice! Do not deny the pull ripping your insides, your very blood is begging for this chance for revenge. The world has stopped, it's not some enchantment. It's waiting for you to fulfill what we've always been moving towards. You were born to kill the Kraken and I was born to make sure you do it so everything can survive and the gods can live! This _is _the end Perseus! Do not shake your head and convince me otherwise. I've been keeping the truth from you, making sure you stayed focus on this moment. But you leave me no choice. If this is what it takes to make you understand than so be it. The moment Apollo took my heart was the moment my love for you ended!"

Every breath now seared and warmed the air, trying to keep control. Hide your hands, don't let him see you shaking.

He faltered, softly backing into Pegasus for support. Avoid his heart, don't let it effect you, this has to work. As quick as he lost the strength, the sooner he gained it back. With anger, and aggression. "I don't believe your words. Apollo didn't take your love, even he possesses no such kind of power. If the world has stopped for us to have this final goodbye then it can continue until the very end! You and I will ride with Pegasus and fulfill this together!"

"You must go alone."

He ground his teeth, having a harder time than I was for restraint. "They're not taking you from me! They've blinded you by the truth! You say our love has ended? This can never end. It's stronger than any, both divine and mortal, can fathom. You _will _be my wife, I will be your husband, _this _is what was always supposed to be. I love you Rosephina, if you can't see that, then I will fight as long as it takes for you to remember. The gods-"

"I'm the wife of a god! There will never be a way to escape it. Believe my words Perseus, we can never be as you say. Hades is an ancient deity, with or without Apollo's binding, I am his wife! You have no choice but to leave with Pegasus and I have no choice but to leave with Apollo. We've ended!"

This was the last chance, I could no longer hold still the cold sweat or rabid shivers, Pegasus did as he was meant to. Just as he stopped the dress from rising, he swept his massive wing under Perseus' feet, flipped him onto his back and took off into the sky. Soaring faster and faster, altering the silence into the awakening. The Kraken's roar finished its last pitching height, the city screamed for mercy, Andromeda matched its volume and above all Perseus erupted with rage. Nothing had ever pierced the heavens with fiery until now. Ruthless white bolts scorched the sky with the demi-god's wrath.

"I knew you understood what must be. This is his fate Rosephina, I am yours. Come," Apollo held his hand mere inches from mine, expecting an affectionate response. He was mistaken. Perseus will succeed, Pegasus will protect him and my part in this journey will end. Only in this world however, not the next. Apollo smiled tenderly and broke the distance. "Let's go home my love."

I smiled, walked into his arms, awaited the fading transport and grimaced as soon as my face was hidden. He brought us closer. Everything touching. And then the weightless needle-like stings injected into our blood. Argos faded into dust, slowly and beautifully being replaced by Olympus. Only the room of my birthplace was now our surroundings.

Hades stood in the middle of the gods, arms spread wide, enjoying the strength seeping into his muscles and power growing with every fearful prayer. The gods were shrinking in anguish, the mortals were no longer nurturing them thus their powers were dimming.

Apollo hid us behind a colossus and whispered. "When Perseus destroys the Kraken, Hades will go to him and try to stop his plans from being lost. Only then can we disappear together, leave all of this behind and finally live in peace."

Keep him talking, distract him. I need more time to shape this plan into depth.

"Why are you not in pain like the others?"

He glanced, bringing his lips into a stern line. "I did what I had to do to ensure our futurity."

"What do you mean?"

"I promised Hades I would surrender my position as a divine image, giving him complete reign over man, if he banished the suffering of this aftermath from me. He knows nothing of your presence. He believes your heart gave out and your soul is already taken where he cannot venture. You're dead to him. As well as Perseus is, he assumes Medusa took his life. I've kept us hidden from his sight the moment you entered her lair to now."

This isn't working as fast as it should. Hurry Perseus.

Zeus was hunched over, holding up his throbbing body from collapsing, Hades towered above him. The once almighty god spoke so quiet, his brother had to lean down to hear what he was saying. But as soon as he understood, he dissolved into smoke and entered Argos.

"He knows about Perseus now. Just a few more moments and this will all fade into history."

"Father," Athena and Aphrodite lay helplessly on the landscape floor. "We cannot hold on much longer."

"Yes you can," he was the only one able to stand. "He will succeed!"

He already did.

The Kraken slipped away into the frozen abyss. No longer was I able to feel its haunting presence. The horrific memory as to how it came to be left. Hades was furious, yet weakened by his son's death. Perseus was strong, so strong as to wield lightning down to his sword and into the god's chest. The Underworld welcomed its king back with a heated quake on the ocean floor.

Come on, fly to me, this can't work unless you're here. The shivers were back.

Apollo squeezed my hand and happily took us out from behind the statue and into the throne room. "Father!"

The gods were able to breathe, slowly they even began to lift themselves and properly watch as we strode towards them. Zeus reacted to his voice with a weakened tone, finding us before him. "What have you done?"

"_What have I done? _You're the one who let Hades do this. You ignored my plea and made the mortals hate us, you nearly killed every single god in this room-"

"And why is it that _you__'re_still strong Apollo? News has come to us of betrayal and deceit! You've partnered with Hades to insure your own selfish survival! Rosephina-"

"If you truly wish to know of your son's intentions, she's binded but this holds no importance. She can no longer suffer the unfair purpose you hammered into her being. You created her to die! After all of you were saved by the hero, she would diminish from the inside until her heart destroyed every inch of her soul. She's here with me because she will not stand by the man you forced her to be with, allow your plans to proceed and most importantly let you control her life! Too long has she been imprisoned, no more! I saved her! You denied her a life of her own. If you call my love for her selfish then I am completely egotistical! You have no power between us, nor you or anyone here can defy this. Perseus saved your precious mortals, he did what he was meant to, now it's my time to have what I'm meant to have."

Zeus straightened more, absorbing the returning energy. "The only reason we made her like this was so she could return to us. So we could grant her a life that she chooses. Rosephina," I was already on him. "Your soul would not have diminished into nothing. It would have entered Olympus, it would have found us-"

"Lies-"

"We could do nothing when Hades took her, never will we tolerate such a thing again. Let her go Apollo, you cannot have her. When Perseus killed the Kraken, sent Hades back to hell and saved the princess of Argos was the moment we were strengthened once again. This was our surviving key. And in his victory and our remaining existence, Rosephina was freed. She's no longer bonded to you, she has control of her own life now."

As if the words physically forced Apollo in loosening his grip, I found the opportunity. Pushed, yanked, thrashed and finally tore from him, I raced for the cloud of pure divinity. The day of creation, Ares had saved me from falling through and now it was my only chance to escape. Jumping as far and hard as I could, I fell into the suspended ice crystals and blindly ripped downwards. Only then could Pegasus fulfill our touch and gracefully catch me by his wing, lift it into the air, slide me onto his back and loudly neigh with pride.

We couldn't dissolve into water or fade into dust, we had to endure the gateway. Spinning and twisting through the tunnel between worlds. It came closer and closer, a frosted border. Breaking the veil. Into the sunset's pink and yellow horizon.


	22. Elysian Mist

_._

**22**

**Elysian Mist**

Coughing salt water along her crusted blue lips. Seaweed clung to her like chains, outlining each chilled vein. Perseus caught her as she struck forward. "It's alright," he held stern, keeping her upright until she regained awareness.

"What happened?" Andromeda's wet fingernails scratched his armor as she tried to keep herself up.

Perseus paid no attention other than holding her still. His focus was pinned to the sky and pale horizon. "The rope gave after the Kraken was killed, you fell to the waters, I jumped in and brought us here." The slightest image of a bird in the sky caused his eyes to twitch and muscles to pulsate. "Your people are coming for you."

Andromeda snatched his hand before he could wander towards the shore. "Wait!" and stood. Her mother's necklace bounced against her chest, dew drops traveling along the gold chain as a cold reminder. "Where are you going?" She quickly let go for the sight of his reaction left her stunned. He remained staring at the hand she touched; furious. Angry to the point of tigers cowering back to their lilac designs. "Perseus?"

There was something terribly wrong with her touch, something of sparks and of a throbbing slap. Of an idea jolting his mind with electric coils. An idea that left him so angry for not thinking of it when it truly would have mattered. "What did I do?" she quietly asked.

"How could I be so blind? I let her do this when there was another solution. I should have been stronger, I should have grabbed onto her before Pegasus took me. I should have- Andromeda!" He grabbed her shoulders, eyes so wild, so crazed in certainty. "Your people, when they bring you aboard their ships, you must not go back to Argos. Go to the ocean and wait there."

"The ocean? But I-"

Sand toppled, rolling and crashing together. The earth began to shake. They backed away. Perseus snapped his neck to the sky once again. Andromeda stepped towards him but he held his hand out. As soon as the next quake occurred, he took off towards the horizon's coastline.

"Perseus!"

"Do as I said!"

"Don't leave!" She heaved her dress for a chase but stumbled to the ground instead. Moments before, a winged horse broke through an iced veil. Splashes of icicles welcomed his arrival. But the steed still soared with grace, twisting through the air until a shadowed silhouette fell to the waters below. "Perseus!" she cried. He was already beyond the cove.

**~ Ӝ ~~ Ӝ ~~ Ӝ ~**

The sea came closer.

"Do not follow me down! Go to Perseus, show him you're alright and wait for my return," I clung tighter to his mane only to loosen the attempt.

The wind kept Pegasus from nodding or glancing back. He still neighed as loud as he could then looped through the clouds before twisting completely upside down. I let go of his neck and plummeted towards the water. We met with a concrete break.

All around, marble floated lifelessly. No marine life swam near, only the Kraken's dead remnants. What once was the terrifying spawn of the Underworld's past is now floating debris. One of its claws briefly grazed across my legs, scratching the soles before descending even deeper into the abyss. But the abyss didn't go as deep as it should. The bottom was visible, where the sand became slime, I saw him. The water knew and brought me closer to his form.

Twisting around the monster's debris, the hazy clouds faded as I softly landed onto the sand. The water returned to its original place, I collapsed to my knees before the small outline. Lavender mist circled the area where he's supposed to be but my hand passed through the border lines.

There's nothing here. An outline of his form but nothing else.

I don't understand.

Frantically searching the sand for some type of answer, one of the Kraken's eyes fell onto my leg. I spun around and crawled backwards. The stone pupil, once of piercing black, was now lost in a stone prison. I trembled, looking from the hazed outline to the ghoulish eyeball. One shuffle at a time, I began to crawl back, slowly coming into contact with its iris. From just hovering my hand in front of the marble, cracks burst throughout the structure until completely deteriorating into dust.

Every anatomy of the Kraken's body soon followed after. His many legs, arms, head, fangs, everything sent a heavy crack into the ocean. All who were below the sea line could hear its strident echo.

Silence.

The falling dust collected together and descended straight to his outline. And then, light as beautiful and dangerous as Olympus swarmed around the lavender mist. Becoming so intense, I had to swim behind an Archean boulder to avoid its wrath. The light dimmed, the sand dissolved, the lavender vanished. And instead, what I've been searching for, waiting for, now began to open their eyes. I left the boulder and nearly fell from the synchronized gander.

We found each other.

/\

"Where is she!" Perseus stood before the council of the gods. Pegasus tapped the marble floor twice to signal his leave. But Perseus couldn't hear it.

Their bright, luscious and daring eyes snapped towards the interruption but none were surprised. He stepped down onto the landscape but only to bring the proper proportions to an intimidating height. The gods were enormous. He barely reached their kneecaps even on his toes. Aphrodite was the closest to the entrance and thus knelt to his level.

"Perseus," she smiled in spite of his fury. "It is of great importance you let us finish this meeting. Only after it has ended, you shall speak to us. Come," she held her hand just below his feet.

He backed away. Did she truly expect cooperation?

"No, I will be heard _now_. Where is she? Where's Apollo!"

She frowned with her sister, Athena, stepping into her side. "You _will_ be heard. You have no idea how much you mean to us Perseus. There's just something more pressing at this time-"

"Let us show him our views sister, only then can he truly understand."

They gracefully, yet seductively maneuvered him onto their palms. As soon as they stood to their full height, Athena urged him into her own possession. Aphrodite smiled in understanding before moving to the side. And there, on the floor's scenery, on top of the frozen Alps of the Himalayas, knelt Apollo. Shivering and desperately trying to cling to something in front of him.

Athena slowly began moving through the other gods, who at their pass, graciously nodded to Perseus. He took no notice.

Feathers.

Apollo was clinging to feathers imbrued in blood. The gore splattered across the angelic white could be seen even by the most shadowed blind. Zeus waited for his daughter to place herself where both Perseus and she could witness the "ceremony" at hand.

/\

This child was beautiful.

Glowing emerald, turquoise light and purple diamonds surrounded his dark pupils with endless sparkle. Those eyes, no other could have such beauty. He finished brushing the sand off his toes and was now lingering on the fascinating structure of a sea turtle waddling towards the water. We had just emerged from the sea and were resting on the beach.

I knelt to his side. Nothing could tear these eyes away, they were on him, fixated completely. I should be asking how this could be, but the answer would mean remembering. Remembering the day I took _his_ patience too far. I needed to keep such a memory caged, to not let it come forth. But the more I watched him play, the closer it was to resurfacing.

_**(Ѿ)(Ѿ)(Ѿ) **many millenniums in the past **Ώ**_

_in the Underworld_

"You will do no such thing! This is my father's fate and yet you defy these plans! Pegasus will never deliver your message to Zeus for you will never go to that horse! You will not interfere with matters such as this!" Hades stood before the window, focus beyond the obvious, he wanted the message desperately but I held tight.

"Cronus, _your_ father, can never be overthrown! He reigned his time, handed the throne down to the rightful god, Zeus, and is peacefully living out his immortal life. I _will_ send Pegasus with my warning. Your plans are deceptive. How could you do this to your own father? Your own brother!"

"Silence!"

"No! Rhea and Cronus did not give _you_ the throne and this enrages you. There is already a ruler of the universe. You only want to start this war for your own benefit. Convince Zeus your father is planning to murder his sons to reign once again, somehow trick Zeus into letting you rule the sea instead of Poseidon and therefore tricking Poseidon into ruling the Underworld. I will _not _allow you to succeed! Do you really think Zeus will agree to such a risk? Cronus can never be overthrown. He is too strong."

"This is my realm, my control, you have no voice, no authority!"

"You do not control me, you never will."

No longer was Hades hunched over, his body stood to its full height, strength multiplied, blackness fervent. His chest heaved which brought his shoulders in broad width. I should have stopped, tightened my lips firm but I didn't.

"I despise you."

Teeth ground, forward movement, secretive muscles emerged. "Do you?" he kept enclosing the gap between us. "I will no longer live in the Underworld or care for these damned souls. Always against me, always fighting, no more! You _will _give me that engraved vile _now_. I'm done with your defiance."

The message vile dug deeper into my palm, hiding it from his sight naively. "Never."

This was the most grave mistake I could have ever made.

He changed with venomous words. "You wish to anger me? Fine," he slapped the vile out of my hand, shattering it into the wall. "_You _are my wife, it's time you bow to your master."

"Hades-" I was strong, I could defend myself, but I was far from a chief deity. "Come no further-"

"Silence! I'm finished with your bewitching persuasions. You will respect my authority and never decline my commands-"

"What are you doing?" Nothing of courage was left. He was changing.

Fear, so much fear. I was terrified. I had never experienced such a ruthless flame slashing beneath each wet peel of sweat. At times, he would send waves of smoke, smothering air, fire of iced metal but never did he lay a hand on me. "Why are you doing this?" his hands were tight, dragging me towards the one place I could never imagine he would take us.

"Your words hold some truth Rosephina. My brothers and I could never overthrow our father alone. We need something on our side. Something more powerful than anything we've seen before."

Slammed into the bed's metal border. The sulfuric sheets released their poisonous powder as I tumbled on top of its cradle. "Hades please!" black tears fell. He tore his shirt apart, revealing a destructive, chiseled chest. An answer was given as he threw himself onto the bed. Faster and faster, he was transforming. His weak, tired and broken body now became a strong, maned and demanding beast. "What's happening to you?" I hit the headboard, trying so hard to crawl as far as possible.

A full mane of black locks dangled over his brow, wet from its new creation. His once black eyes were now of a brilliant blue, so bright, so piercing. He was young again, no older than an ambitious boy of his twenties. Drenched in perspiration, he slapped his strong hand onto my legs and dragged me beneath his new body. "Hades," whimpering with plea. I reached for his face, cautiously caressing the side. He pushed it back down and hastily went back to sliding the dress up.

It already was.

"No! Please Hades, I beg you! Don't do this to me."

I was trapped beneath his desire. He was so much stronger than I could ever be at that moment. There was nothing to be done. He soon noticed what was stopping him and quickly ignited himself in painless fire. The rest of our clothing soon began to melt from its heat, leaving us bare and unprotected. The fire extinguished. He observed the detail of its effect before meeting my petrified eyes.

"Grant me what I need Rosephina," he covered me completely. "And I shall never touch you again."

.

A small, soft finger prevented another tear from falling, pressing it gently into my cheek. His sad, sweet turquoise eyes met mine, trying to comfort with as much as he knew how. Four years of age was present amongst his features but such a year seemed impossible. I smiled, cradling his fragile body and holding him protectively. He wrapped his legs around my waist in response. Cuddling his head sweetly into the crone of my neck, gladly willing to stay there. He knew he was safe, he was home.

Rocking him with swaying lullabies, I played with his chocolate strands as I carefully stood. Walking towards the place I told Pegasus to wait.

Once a powerful beast of horrible tendencies, now a beautiful little boy with his heart pressed into mine, beating for the both of us. A quiet giggle swept through the air. He was mirroring my actions, playing with the ends of my own hair with his thumb and forefinger. And at this very moment, I understood everything. This child was not from a forced conception. He did not belong to the one who took the precious virtue.

He was reborn from the ashes of the Kraken by only one rendition. When my love for Perseus began, we were given a son.

_a/n_

_New pictures for your defined imagination:_

_- Young Hades_

_- Perseus & Rosephina's Son_

_- The Last Poster of Divine_

_all on profile page (Divine sect) under A r t w o r k_


End file.
